The New World
by tineyninja
Summary: Sasuke defeats Naruto and proclaims himself Hokage. In Sasuke's new world where does Kakashi fit in? Sasuke knows where he wants him, that's for sure. Warning: Yaoi and non-con
1. Chapter 1

**The New World**

**AN and warning:** Ok so if you haven't read the latest Naruto at this moment (692) you shouldn't read this story- there will be spoilers! **Do not read beyond this point if you aren't up to date with Naruto 692**

Ok another warning before you read on; this is an M rated story. I have never attempted an M rated one before, especially one with violent scenes and strong lemon so please go easy on me haha! It is yaoi (eventually- this chapter is setting up the story)- please don't flame me, I warned you! I will also put warnings above every chapter depending on what's in each chapter.

I wanted to write this idea after reading the most recent Naruto chapter, and also a couple of other fics I read kind of inspired this. There's a good one on called Torn Leaf by Winterer. And another one on the website, Archive of our Own with a similar theme. That one is called Hopelessly by MisatosPenPen.

Sasuke will be an absolute asshole in this story so if you're a huge Sasuke fan girl who thinks he is a nice guy then read with caution. Sorry, he just always seemed like a little shit to me! And I think the best Sasuke fics I've read is when he has been a dominating bastard.

Also in this story there is a major character death.

I've got to be honest in that I think this fic will be hard to write and I haven't wrote anything like this before so I am a bit worried about putting this up on the internet. But here goes nothing! 

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"And then we come to you, Sasuke."

The Sage of the Six Paths said this calmly, watching the raven haired young man.

"I suppose so." The teen's eyes took on a demonic look. His moment was finally here. "But first... I'm going to kill the five kages that are still inside the infinite tsukuyomi!"

The silence was shocked, painful. Kakashi was the first to speak after.

"What did you just say?"

Sasuke may be stronger than Kakashi now, but he wasn't afraid of him. He had lived through two wars and stood against many terrifying enemies, including Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. Sasuke was just an arrogant brat, with too much power for one so immature. He let emotions rule him. Not obviously like Naruto, but Sasuke gave into his darker emotions, arrogance and revenge being prime examples.

Sasuke had a mad gleam in his eyes, carried away with his own threats. But he looked at Kakashi then, and he knew that Kakashi was not afraid of him. Sasuke was irritated by this and Kakashi felt an intensity in his gaze. Kakashi had already faced death and had just lost his best friend for the second time. He had lost so many dear to him for the sake of peace. He would not lose to Sasuke now.

Especially not with Naruto by his side. Somehow Kakashi had known it would always come down to this. It saddened Kakashi that two best friends would have to fight like this that Naruto had to shoulder such a burden for the sake of the world. But Kakashi believed in the boy entrusted with jinchuriki chakra, his dear sensei's son, and he knew they would win.

Naruto would always win. Believe it!

* * *

><p>Suddenly the odds seemed stacked against them. Sasuke used the new power of the rinnegan to put all the tailed beasts under his control.<p>

"What I want is... revolution!"

This shocked Kakashi. Sasuke had gone beyond his obsessive revenge into something much worse and much more ruthless. His plans affected the entire shinobi world. They had to stop him. As much as Kakashi hated the idea, Naruto had to be the one to stop him. Now that Kakashi had lost the power of Obito's sharingan, he didn't know how much use he would be. But he had to try to help in any way he can.

"And now everyone who would have been in my way is gone... except you Naruto."

So Sasuke really was prepared to kill his onetime best friend and team mate. Kakashi sighed. It really had to be this way then.

* * *

><p>Naruto fought hard. He fought valiantly. But Sasuke had inherited the sharingan and the rinnegan. It was never going to be an easy fight but Kakashi had believed, really believed that Naruto would be the victor, even with the tailed beasts obeying Sasuke's every whim.<p>

Naruto had told Sakura and Kakashi to keep out of it. "This is between me and Sasuke."

Kakashi nodded and patted the blond boy on the shoulder. "I understand. Good luck Naruto. Your father would be proud. He was proud of you. And so am I. I was blessed to have you as a student."

Naruto sniffed suddenly, his eyes full of emotion once again. "Ah come on, sensei, save the mushy stuff for later, when we have saved Grandma-Tsunade and the others."

"Yes, you're right." Kakashi smiled and ruffled his hair while Sasuke watched them with contempt. Kakashi couldn't believe what a cold bastard he had become. Sakura was crying and hugging Naruto. She pleaded with Sasuke to stop, to come back to the village with them and live happily ever after.

After all this time she still loved him. Even after what he had become.

Sasuke laughed, an evil, chilly laugh. Before Kakashi or Naruto could stop her, Sakura ran forwards and threw herself in front of Sasuke's feet, wailing, pleading, begging. "Come back, Sasuke. P-P- please! Forget about your anger and come home with us, I-"

Sasuke's hard slap across her face rang out. Angry gasps came from the other two men.

"Sakura!" they both called.

Sheer shock stopped her crying as she looked up at the man she loved. Sasuke laughed again and looked at her hurt face with amused eyes.

That was when Kakashi realised that Sasuke harbored contempt for his old team. He blamed them for something and he wanted revenge. In Sasuke's new world, there was no place for Team 7.

"Sakura," Kakashi's voice was low but clear: full of repressed rage. "Get away from him." the tone of Kakashi's voice caused her to turn. She hadn't him speak like that since his fight against the reanimated Zabuza and Haku. When he said he was pissed and going on a rampage.

"Yes Sakura-_chan_." Sasuke's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Why don't you run back to your _sensei_. I'm sure he can protect you. Run along and let the big boys play."

She didn't move but gazed up at him. "Sasuke..."

"Now Sakura." Kakashi said firmly.

Slowly, she rose and headed over to him. Kakashi turned to Naruto again. "Don't worry; I will keep her away from the fight."

"Right." Naruto nodded, his face deadly serious. "Kakashi-sensei, promise me you will keep her away at all costs. You will keep her safe from him. Promise me."

"Of course."

"Thank you. I- I still-"

"I know." Kakashi knew what Naruto had been about to say. He had always known. Naruto was still in love with Sakura. But Kakashi cut him off. He didn't want Sasuke to know that. "You have my word Naruto."

"Thank you, Sensei."

"Naruto!" Sasuke called. "Stop talking. Our fight has come, the stage is set. No more delaying our destiny."

"This isn't our destiny. It never had to be this way. You are my friend and you always will be."

Sasuke smirked. "We'll see how you feel after the fight."

Like he promised, Kakashi kept out of the battle. He kept Sakura away too. He held her as she cried, watching her team mates fight to the death. The poor girl had cared for Sasuke all this time only to be rejected again. Kakashi couldn't even say he was disappointed with Sasuke: he was disappointed with himself. If he had been a better sensei, maybe Sasuke wouldn't have turned out like this.

But Kakashi's whole life was full of what ifs. What if Obito hadn't fallen into Mardara's hands? What if Rin and Minato Sensei hadn't died? What if Sasuke hadn't left with Orochimaru?

Now was not the time what ifs or regrets. He had a job to do and he would stake his life to keep his promise. As Sakura broke down, howling onto Kakashi's chest, he saw Sasuke glance in their direction his look unreadable.

It was an immense fight. Both Sasuke and Naruto used the powers they had inherited from the Sage of the Six Paths. The Jinchuriki were dragged into it to attack Naruto's clones while Sasuke stayed safe in his susanoo. They beat each other with taijutsu, used all their strongest jutsu attacks. Naruto even tried to reason with his former friend. But Sasuke was determined. He had something- fuck knows what- to prove and he would not stop down his destructive path of revolution.

It was hard to keep out the fight. Kakashi had told Obito he would protect the current Naruto and here he was standing on the sidelines. But he had promised Naruto he would protect Sakura- could he do both?

It was time to make a decision. Naruto was losing. He was weak, drained of chakra and outnumbered. He was too exhausted to make anymore Sausake... he was damn tired that was for sure, but he was nowhere near as tired as Naruto. He had the upper hand.

Kakashi was struggling to comprehend it. He had been so sure it would Sasuke struggling against Naruto's sheer determination and enthusiasm. But now...

All of Kakashi's attention was on the two boys. Naruto was on the ground, Sasuke approaching him with a smirk. The fight wasn't over yet, but it wasn't looking good. Kakashi wasn't whether to break his word and jump into the fray. He was clenching his fists so hard his nails dug into his palms and drew didn't notice Sakura until it was too late.

She had run at Sasuke and attacked with all her might. The Uchiha noticed in time and barely evaded her punch. Her fist hit the ground, causing it to crack.

Naruto, crumpled and bleeding, looked up at the scene before him. "Sakura no!"

Kakashi ran forwards. "Come back Sakura!"

Sasuke made his counter. With a chidori sword, he ran for the girl. She may have been strong, but she was nowhere near as fast as Sasuke. She tripped in her haste to retreat and gain some ground. Sasuke was relentless. He was soon in front of her, his lightning sword aiming to kill. This time she didn't weep. She froze.

"Nooo!"

Naruto pushed her out the way. Sasuke's attack ripped him instead, right through his chest. Right through his heart. He died almost instantly choking up blood from his throat. Sakura held his hand in his final seconds, screaming. Sasuke stood numbly, surprised. He had wanted to kill Naruto, but he had not expected the fight to end that way.

Sakura stoked Naruto's hair and held his bleeding and lifeless body to her. Kakashi reached them and stood stupidly next to the scene. Hi own eyes leaked with grief. He couldn't accept what had happened. Not Naruto. The boy so... As cliché as it sounded, he was so full of life. It seemed unreal to see him limp, bleeding and not breathing, in Sakura's arms.

And it was all his fault. He had broken his promise- again. He hadn't kept Sakura safe. If he had, Naruto may not have died. Self loathing and grief seeped into his every pore.

The minutes passed. In their grief Kakashi and Sakura had almost forgotten the Uchiha. Until he spoke.

"It's over."

Rage filled Kakashi. He span and faced his enemy, the one who did this. "Oh no, do not think for a second that this is over. I will stop you."

Sasuke raised one eyebrow disbelievingly. The evil smirk was back. Did the boy feel no remorse?

"Huh. You and I both know that won't happen. My powers were already out of your league to begin with, and now you've lost your sharingan as well. Now, Kakashi, surrender to me. Accept me as your hokage and your master."

Sakura spat at him. "We will never surrender to you!"

Kakashi couldn't help but smile at her courage. She was finally standing up to Sasuke. "You heard her."

They took a battle stance.

"Sakura," Kakashi said. "Take Naruto's body and go."

"No Kakashi-sensei. I'm going to help you. I'm going to fight."

"Sakura, go!"

Sasuke made an amused noise. "You really think you can fight me on your own Kakashi?"

"Yes."

"Kakashi-sensei, I won't leave you!"

"How touching," Sasuke laughed.

"Sakura, I appreciate your help and your loyalty, I really do. But I made a promise to Naruto, that I would protect and keep you safe from Sasuke. And I will keep that at all costs. Even if it means my death." He threw her a serious look. "Whatever happens to me, remember that Naruto gave his life to protect you, and you owe him that. So whatever happens you must survive Sakura. You must. If I lose, surrender to Sasuke."

"Who says there's a place for her in my new world?"

Kakashi just glared at him. "She isn't a threat to you, Sasuke. And you owe Naruto that much. Do not insult his memory. I will do anything to protect her now, Naruto's wish is my legacy to him."

"Oh really? Surely in the interests of protecting her, you can surrender then?"

Kakashi nodded at Sakura to go. She nodded back, picked up Naruto and jumped away to a safe distance.

"The best way to protect her and the kage, is to stop you."

"You truly mean what you said? You will do anything to protect her?"

Kakashi hesitated. Why did this mean anything to Sasuke. "Yes."

"How... interesting."

And just like that the fight began. Sasuke attacked. Kakashi dodged. He hadn't let his guard down, knowing the boy wanted blood. His blood currently.

Kakashi gave it his all. He used clones, chidori, all the jutsu he could muster. It was no use. He was out matched by his former student. What was Obito thinking, Kakashi would have turned out to be an awful hokage?

Kakashi was exhausted, panting. He crouched on the floor. He could barely move. But again he stood and took a defensive stance. His reactions were too slow though. He didn't see Sasuke come up behind him. The young man grabbed him and pushed to the floor on his stomach.

Kakashi couldn't see his face, but knew he must have been smirking, relishing having his former sensei pinned down. He had quit obviously surpassed Kakashi now.

However, what Kakashi couldn't see was the heat in the raven haired boy's eyes. He enjoyed seeing Kakashi like this, overpowering the man, more than Kakashi would realise.

"Mmm _Sensei_," he said in a low voice, his mouth at Kakashi's ear. His hot breath tickled the older man. "I could get used to this. Maybe there will be a place for you in my new world after all..."

Before Kakashi could react or say anything, he felt whack on his head and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN and warnings:**

So here is the second chapter. Again not particularly lemony but it is building up to it. I'm note how anyone feel about this fic yet so thought I would put another chapter up to test the waters… Any suggestions for the story, please let me know, always happy to consider ideas from readers.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Kakashi wished he had never woken up. For when he did it was in this cruel new world of Sasuke's. He was on his own bed, but everything felt different somehow. His mind was hazy and he didn't instantly remember what had happened but his head hurt like hell and Sakura was sat on a still beside his bed, his hand in hers.

She was calm, poised, but her eyes looked red and tired. She had been distressed as had Kakashi slept, oblivious to her cries.

"Sakura, what's..."

That's when it all came flooding back to him. His own tears fell then. Kakashi never cried and hated crying in front of others, especially one of his students. But the memory of the death of his student, his ever cheerful and lively knuckle-headed student, hit him hard.

"Naruto..." he mumbled to himself, almost forgetting Sakura was still with him.

"I know, Sensei," she sniffed. "I wish things had been different."

Kakashi sighed. "I suppose you had better tell me what happened. Though I get the feeling I would have been happier not knowing?"

Sakura laughed bitterly. Kakashi tensed. Things must be bad then. He almost wished he had never woken up, that Sasuke had killed him too. But he had made a promise and Sakura needed someone, even if it was a beaten and broken sensei. And besides, she was one of the few people he had left that he loved. Despite everything, he was proud of her and proud of the women she had grown into. She was a highly skilled medical nin and powerful. Not as powerful as Sasuke or Naruto, but like so many others she hadn't inherited any extraordinary powers. She had trained hard and learnt everything herself, with no sharingan or tailed beast chakra to help her. Kakashi respected her for that.

Kakashi squeezed her hand. "Go on."

"Right," she took a breath. "A lot happened after you..."

"Was defeated?" Kakashi asked. There was no point even trying to spare his feelings. He didn't think he could ever feel any worse than he did now.

Sakura blushed. "Yes." She held onto his hand more firmly. Kakashi knew what was about to come wouldn't be good. "He killed the five kage... I- I wanted to, st- stop him I swear but-"

"Don't worry, Sakura. I'm glad you didn't. I don't know what I'd do if I had woken to find he had killed you too. I'm happy you're still with me." He reached out and wiped her tears. He didn't want her to go through the painful memories all over again, but he needed to know what had happened, what Sasuke had done.

Sakura sat on the edge of the bed and Kakashi pulled her to him. She cried onto his chest and he held her.

"He killed them. Without even allowing them to defend themselves. They were still under it, the-"

"The infinite tsukiyomi?" Kakashi was disgusted. It wasn't even a fair fight. That was just like Sasuke, not to risk himself while weakened from his previous fights.

Sakura wailed and cried some more before continuing. "Kakashi-sensei, I'm so sorry. After he- I-"

"Calm down Sakura. Take a breath."

She sat up on the edge of the bed and looked at her sensei. "He ordered me to heal him... He said he would kill you and my friends one by one if I didn't..."

Kakashi patted her shoulder from where he lay. "You did the right thing. It's not your fault."

She sniffed. "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei."

"If you refused he would have killed you. And many others. We already lost this war. No one coming out of the tsukiyomi would have had the strength to take him on. So I take it he released the tsukiyomi after that?"

"He killed those closest to some of the kage too first. He said he would douse the flames of revenge. He killed Shizune, Temari, Kankuro, even Killer Bee."

"Oh kami..." Kakashi breathed. "Has he gone insane? So much death..."

"I know. I just can't believe Sasuke could be capable of this."

"Actually, I think we are lucky he stopped there in all honesty. He could have taken his full revenge on the leaf."

"But why?" Sakura wailed. "Why would he do this?"

Kakashi sighed. "Did anyone ever tell you the truth behind Itachi and the Uchiha massacre?"

"Sasuke forced the elders to announce it before he executed them. That was only a this morning, when we arrived back at the Leaf Village. We all know what they made Itachi do."

"I see."

"But why would he want to destroy the leaf? We didn't do it, we didn't know!"

"Yes but he hates us all for not knowing, for being happy and safe at the cost of Itachi's life and Itachi's happiness. He most likely doesn't think we deserve Itachi's sacrifice. So now we will suffer Sasuke's hate."

"But all that hate..."

"I know," Kakashi nodded solemnly. "So after everyone woke from the tsukiyomi?"

"Sasuke addressed everyone left in the shinobi world. He told that he was our savior and stopped Kaguya and Madara single handedly. He told them he had annihilated all those who threatened the peace of the new world, including the kage, Madara and Naruto. He used his chakra to levitate the bodies high and show them.

"Then he proclaimed himself the Supreme Hokage and said that all those who kneeled before him had a place in his reign of peace. Those who refused would suffer the same fate as the kage. He said there would be no more wars in his world and he would keep the peace between all the great villages and the smaller ones."

"Shit... and they were all too weak to fight, having had their chakra sucked away. I bet his promises for peace sounded too tempting for some after all that has happened during this last war. Many must have already given up before he finished speaking at the sight of the dead kages and Naruto. Sasuke's peace will be built on fear."

"Yes, I think you're right, Kakashi-sensei. He forced to me share my chakra and help heal Kabuto, Orochimaru, Suigetsu, Juugo and that bitch Karin. I didn't have the energy to fully heal them, but it was enough for them to round up their prisoners. So any who refused the bend the knee... they were all killed." she paused and made a disgusted grunt. "And in the name of peace too. Poor Kiba refused... And he..."

Kakashi was horrified. He had never dreamed that Sasuke's revolution would lead to the deaths of so many.

"Is he really working with Orochimaru? After attempting to kill him before?"

"Yes they seem to have made some sort of truce. Orochimaru works with Sasuke and keeps the peace- everyone fears the snake sanin just as much as Sasuke- and Sasuke will turn a blind eye to his experiments in return. I only know because captain Yamato was taken again to the Sand Village: that is where Orochimaru and Kabuto are based and rule it there on Sasuke's behalf. Some of Sasuke and Orochimaru's old followers have been offered posts in the other villages. None are referred to as kage of course, only Sasuke; and they report to him. He controls them and rules the entire shinobi world now. Or what's left of it anyway."

Kakashi was stunned. He knew what Sakura had to say wouldn't be good but this was extreme. The whole world was ruled and oppressed by the angry and vengeful Uchiha... But if it meant that there would be no more wars… Kakashi didn't know what was worse, the war ravaged world he grew up in, or being oppressed by a single dictator. Only time would tell now.

Kakashi looked at the pink haired girl. "I suppose the biggest concern now is... Why did he let us live?"

Sakura fell silent for a moment. "I don't know. Maybe he just doesn't see us as a threat anymore?"

"Or maybe it's something more. I don't know but I have the feeling he wants something from us..."

Sakura shuddered. "Kakashi-sensei, I'm scared." She leaned forwards and hugged him again.

"Don't worry, Sakura," Kakashi hugged her back and stroked her hair. "I'll be here for you. I will protect you, just as Naruto wanted."

He had expected to continue their embrace in the mutual silence as they comforted one another. But a dark voice rang out from the shadows. "How very touching."

Kakashi and Sakura broke apart.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong _sensei_, not pleased to see me?"

"What do you want?"

Sasuke laughed at how tense his former team mates were. He took much pleasure in how scared Sakura was of him. At least she wasn't fawning over him anymore. But Kakashi... Even after all Sasuke had done, after how many he had killed, even after defeating Kakashi, the silver haired man wouldn't show his fear. But he would soon enough. Sasuke would break him, _eventually_. Sasuke smiled at the thought.

"I just wanted to check on my _old friends_, and see how you're doing sensei."

Kakashi tried not to wince at the sarcastic use of his title. Sasuke had never called him sensei as a child, and whenever he used it now, it never meant anything good.

"We're fine," Kakashi snarled. "Now get out." This was Kakashi's home and he wanted Sakura safe here.

"Is that any way to speak to your new Hokage?" When Kakashi and Sakura said nothing, just eyed him warily, Sasuke continued. "I am here to see you bow to me, and accept me as your ruler. Now get up."

They both stood. Kakashi's eyes bored into Sasuke's defiantly. "Not you, Sakura. I have already had you on your knees. It's Kakashi's turn."

Kakashi glared at the boy. He didn't kneel. "You may have taken the world by force and rule now, but you will never be what a true Hokage stands for-"

A knee slammed into Kakashi's stomach, making him bend over and clutch his stomach. Sasuke had moved so quickly. His hand pushed Kakashi down to his knee. "I knew you would see reason, _sensei_," Sasuke laughed.

Sakura gasped. "Sasuke, please don't hurt him!"

The dark haired man finally looked at her cooly. "Sakura, I have a position for you. You will be in charge of running the hospital. There are many war casualties still from all over. Go help them. Your staff have already been informed of your arrival. That is your place in the new time of peace."

She looked at Kakashi worriedly, not sure whether to leave her injured sensei with him. "Yes, Sasuke...sama."

Sasuke smirked. "Well what are you waiting for? Do not make me regret my decision. You two have both attempted to kill me up till now, and you are both lucky to be left alive."

"What about Kakashi-sensei? Can I take him to the hospital to finish recovering?"

"No. Kakashi will rest here until he is better. His injuries aren't so bad he requires a place there. And I don't want him distracting you from your duties. When he is recovers he will work directly for me." He turned back to the man on the floor who was holding his stomach still. Kakashi felt the Uchiha's gaze. He looked up again at him to meet it and was surprised by the intensity behind it. If Kakashi didn't know any better he would say there was a heat behind it. Kakashi looked away.

"You will report to me in a week's time Kakashi. I want you at your full strength."

Sasuke smiled then and Kakashi thought that whatever the boy wanted him at full strength for couldn't be a good thing. He repressed a shudder.

Sasuke walked towards the door, pausing to look back Kakashi over his shoulder. "I will see you in a week, Kakashi."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** This is my third chapter in what I think is like an apocalyptic Konoha with an angry Uchiha in charge! I haven't had any reviews yet so I am hoping readers are enjoying this somewhat. I have enjoyed planning and writing this so far anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Kakashi reluctantly took the young ruler's advice and rested over the next week. His head did hurt and he had used a lot of chakra and energy during the war. At the ripe old age of 30 he already felt too old for the shinobi life style. Perhaps he would be able to retire if Sasuke really did manage to keep the peace. After all, if their ruler was their dictator and enemy at least the different villages wouldn't be fighting each other anymore: they would be united in their hate for Sasuke.

Although he had slept since being knocked out in battle, Kakashi slept a lot more that day after his two former students left him to it in his apartment. Kakashi couldn't help but wonder just why Sasuke needed him at full strength and dreaded the possible reasons at the same time. He really didn't feel like being forced back in a type of ANBU or being some sort of body guard. He also feared Sasuke would set him tasks or missions that involved assinating Sasuke's enemies- some of which could be Kakashi's friends.

Sakura visited Kakashi that night and brought him some fruit to help replenish him. She was a sweet girl and once again Kakashi was struck by well she was keeping herself together all things considered. Yes, she had cried a lot but she had always been quite emotional; and the love of your life murdering your best friend and then humiliating you was something that warranted emotion, even if she was a shinobi. Kakashi had long passed the days when he believed shinobi should act that emotionless robots, carrying out missions pretending they didn't care. Not that he showed much of his feelings himself. It was stupidly ingrained in him not to since childhood.

Sakura stayed and sat beside Kakashi well into the night. They both read, him Icha Icha (though he didn't really have the heart for it at the moment, but what else was there to do?) and she a magazine. When it reached midnight she rose to leave.

"Kakashi-sensei, it's late, I had better go."

"Oh?" Kakashi bit his lip beneath the mask. He didn't want her to go; he didn't want the loneliness to return. He feared the dead would come to him in his dreams.

She hesitated. "Yes... I should really. I have an early start tomorrow."

AH- the hospital. Kakashi wondered who had landed themselves in there. Gai must have after using the right gates. That had to be the reason his eternal rival hadn't been to see Kakashi yet.

"Well my flat is closer to the hospital, isn't it? You could stay..."

She turned her worried gaze on her sensei. She nodded. "Sure, sensei. I can sleep on the sofa."

"Oh no, have my bed, please. I don't mind sleeping on the floor. I have been in this damned thing for days."

She chuckled. "That's because you are injured and recovering! I wouldn't dream of taking a patient's bed- what kind of nurse would I be?"

"So you're here as a nurse?"

"No I am here as your friend!"

They both fell silent then. Niether of them had ever referred to the other as a 'friend'. They had always been sensei and student. In the time since Naruto and Sasuke had left the village they had grown closer. Since the war they had overstepped the line of colleagues into something else. Sakura had finally set what Kakashi never had: the girl was more than his student now. She was his friend. He looked to her for company almost as much as Gai. Not that he really sought Gai's company: Gai always found him.

Before Tenzou had been taken, he and Kakashi had also been friends... no he couldn't think of him now, taken to the sand village to have kami only knows what experiments done to him. He only hoped Sasuke had put some limits in place on the snake sanin and his assistant.

He tried to rid himself of such thoughts and gave Sakura's hand a squeeze. "Yes, one of my few. Thank you, Sakura. For everything. I am glad I woke up to find you beside me. This new world holds little else for me. The old world didn't have much more. You've grown into a fine woman and a strong kunoichi."

She blushed at the compliment. "Thank you...Kakashi-kun."

They both giggled at his new title before she grabbed some spare blankets and settled in the next room. "If you need me I'll be out here. Goodnight, Kakashi."

"Goodnight, Sakura."

* * *

><p>The rest of the week was dull. But Kakashi was grateful he didn't have to go to Sasuke yet. The young man unnerved him now, he struggled to see the boy in him he once knew. And the way he'd looked at Kakashi... he couldn't quite read it but it made him feel ill at ease.<p>

Kakashi didn't want to stay cooped up in bed either so he went for a walk around the village. Things seemed to be getting back into some kind of rhythm or order. Market stalls were already back and citizens trading. The academy would be re-opening soon- though with an emphasis on self defence rather than attacking since there would supposedly be no more need for children to grow up as weapons to a village. Kakashi wondered how soon it would be until it seemed like the war had never even happened. Until life without a gambling-addict hokage and blond knuckle-head ninja disturbing the peace became normal. He let out a deep sigh.

He decided he would check on Sakura and see what her new post had brought her. He supposed it must be nice to have a place in this world, even if Sasuke had been the one to choose it for her. Kakashi could only hope that his own one would work out. Working directly for Sasuke... what on earth could the boy want him for?

The hospital was hectic, but not as bad now as it must have been when they had first returned from the war, when Kakashi had been asleep. Kakashi vaguely remembered how manic it had been after Pein's attack on the village. It seemed like half the village had been admitted then.

Sakura was tired but she beamed at his approach. "Kakashi!" She waved. "You won't believe it- I hadn't mentioned it before because I didn't want to worry you- Gai-sensei woke up this morning. He tried to leave to find you, but I erm, had to take precautions in the interest of the patient's own safety." She ended on a sheepish note.

"You punched him, didn't you?"

"He wouldn't listen to reason!"

"He is too weak to leave the hospital but he was fine to take a knock of the head?"

"On the arm actually! But that besides the point. He had to learn the consequences of trying to escape on my watch. Lee is with him now. You should go join them, he would be happy to see you."

Kakashi did just that. While Sakura got back to work he headed to where she had pointed him. Gai was in a bed at the far-right end of the room, Lee sat on a stool beside him talking animatedly. There was a photograph of Neji on the windowsill next to the with some incense burning.

_Neji_. Kakashi thought. Obito had been the one too... how could Gai even look at Kakashi again now, let alone remain friends with him. If Kakashi had stopped Obito when he had the chance Neji would still be...

Gai caught sight of his long term rival and friend. He beamed at him and tears sprung into big eyes beneath a still-hideous bowl cut. The other side of war didn't make Gai's hair anymore appealing. Kakashi smiled, glad to see some familiarity in his friend's whacky style.

"Rival!" Gai bellowed, causing the other patient's to grimace.

"Gai." Kakashi smiled and plonked himself down on the end of his friend's bed.

Gai pulled him into a hug that should have been so tight for man who had been unconscious until only that morning.

"How are you, rival? Are you OK?" Gai started looking at his body and prodding him all over, for some unknown injuries.

"Hey, that should be my line!" Kakashi chuckled. "You're the one in here, dumb ass."

Gai smirked. "Ah. You are quite right. If it wasn't for Naruto..."

Silence fell which was unusual when one spends time with Maito Gai. The bedbound ninja patted Kakashi on the shoulder. Kakashi hugged him. "We have both lost a precious student to this war. May they find happiness in the other world."

"They sure will," Gai said confidently. His warmth spread to Kakashi a little then. Kakashi turned to Gai's other student in the room.

"I'm glad to see you're doing OK, Lee."

"Thank you, sir! I am doing what I can to help those who suffered worse injuries than me. Sakura-chan has promised to find me a place here to help out for the time-being."

"That sounds nice."

Gai patted Lee on the back proudly.

"I was hoping to leave here soon, but your pink haired student has other ideas. She won't sign me out for a while now."

"Well you body must have taken some damage using the eighth gate..." Kakashi looked other his friend. Gai did indeed seem weak. His breathing seemed laboured and his colour was paler than usual.

"Well have no fear; I won't doing that again."

"Good."

"Or any of the gates for that matter."

"Oh? Why?"

This was odd. Gai had relied on the gates for years. He had saved Kakashi's ass countless times in a pinch with them.

"Sakura-chan says that if I use them again...I will die."

Kakashi's eyes widened. He looked to Lee who nodded confirmation sadly.

"It's OK, Kakashi. My insides chakra network was pretty torn up after an attempted suicide move. Maybe it is better this way; I couldn't rely on them forever, they were damaging my body for years. The springtime of youth had to come to an end..."

"It hasn't ended yet, believe it!" Kakashi suddenly jumped it, unintentionally sounding like his old student. Gai laughed.

"Maybe you are right. Maybe youth will bloom again. I am still the best Taijutsu mater in Konoha after all. And Iruka has already been by and offered me a place at the academy teaching taijutsu to the young ones. The emphasis is on self-defence now I believe. And civilians can learn that also so I will be teaching them too."

Kakashi smiled. He was happy for his friend. But he couldn't help but feel a little lost that they wouldn't be on missions together anymore. They had made such a great team. Gai had always managed to cheer him up and keep him from losing himself in the dark depression that had constantly threatened to take over in their teenage years.

"Kakashi," Gai said, suddenly serious. Kakashi looked up at his friend as Lee fluffed his pillows. "I heard about Obito from Sakura. I'm sorry. To lose your best friend all over again..."

"It's OK. I am still confused about how I should feel in all honesty. And it wasn't for Obito... Minato-sensei, Kushina-san and Neji..."

"Let's not go down the path of blame. Sasuke is managing that perfectly well for all of us."

Kakashi nodded. "I can't deny that even after all that has happened I still can't hate Obito. I still love my friend and will always think of him as such." He paused and met Gai's eyes. "But you know Gai, you are wrong about one thing."

"Huh?"

"Obito was never my best friend. That spot was always filled by my eternal rival."

Kakashi had expected a thumbs up, a crushing hug and river of manly youthful tears. What he didn't expect was Gai to blush and watch him silently with watery eyes. The silence was soon broken with Rock Lee's manly tears instead. The boy bowed to Kakashi and shook his hand to commemorate his youthful acknowledgement.

When he calmed down Kakashi turned back to Gai, who was still watching Kakashi. "I will visit again tomorrow and every day until my week is up, with some healthy snacks. You need to get your energy back if you're gonna get out of Nurse Sakura's clutches. But no super spicy curry. It's too soon for that."

"I look forward to it, rival!" Gai gave him a thumbs up. "And what do you mean 'when your week is up'? Where are you going?"

Kakashi shrugged and tried to act like it was no big deal. "Sasuke wants me to work directly for him when I've fully recovered. No idea what I'll be doing. I just hope it doesn't involve long missions, I don't have the heart for it anymore."

Lee and Gai exchanged a look.

"A most honourable position, Kakashi-sensei," Lee bowed again. "It is most worthy being sought after by a Hokage."

Gai on the other hand watched Kakashi with concerned eyes, a hand scratching his chin. "Just be careful, Kakashi. That boy is ruling on his bitterness and old grudges. Rumour is he is commissioning a huge memorial statue to the slaughtered Uchiha and to Itachi. Try to avoid getting dragged into the boy's feuds."

Kakashi nodded. "You don't have to tell me. I witnessed first-hand what direction his 'revolution' was taking when he killed his team-mate and best friend. I don't know why he allowed me and Sakura to live in all honesty. Somehow I doubt his motives for sparing us were pure."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Thanks to all those reading this :) I hope you like this chapter it building up to some trialling times for poor Kakashi.

Rosebunse: hmm I hadn't considered using Yamato in this story... but maybe I should do a scene in the sand village

Hatake Kazumi: ahaha I totally didn't realise it was Kashi's birthday! :) hehe I think I enjoyed it too much too! If us fangirl perverts unite that makes it OK right...?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Kakashi spent his final evening of freedom helping Gai out of the hospital and to his home. Sakura, Sai, Lee and Ten Ten also came and they had a sought of mini celebration at Kakashi's recovery and Gai being in his old home again. Having almost destroyed his body beyond repair, Gai was still too weak to do much, but he was at least well enough to rest at home now.

Ten Ten had brought some beers and they all raised their bottle to "youth". Kakashi vaguely thought that there was no point drinking to anyone's good health anymore, not when their new roles and lives were so uncertain and depended on the whim their new ruler.

The missing presence of Neji and Naruto also hung over the group as they forced themselves to smile at one another. Kakashi was grateful for his mask.

* * *

><p>Kakashi continued to dress in his jonin uniform as he always had. This was the morning he had dreaded. At least the familiar formal comfort of his uniform was another psychological barrier he could use to distance himself from Sasuke.<p>

As he entered Hokage's office he saw Sasuke sat lazily with his feet on the desk. He had a smug look on his face that Kakashi would have loved to punch right off. But he didn't think his new work would be off to a good start if he allowed his emotions to get the better of him.

Kakashi stood in front of the desk, as he done so many times before, with his arms folded and eyebrows raised impatiently. Yet before he had always at least liked and respected the person on the other side of it; something he could no longer say about his ex-student.

Kakashi said nothing, didn't even clear his throat. He just waited for the boy to bark his orders. There is no way Kakashi would give him the pleasure of bowing or addressing him as a superior. Sasuke smirked from behind the desk, enjoying how "cool" Kakashi was trying to be. Sasuke knew the man was dying to put him out of his misery, but wasn't stupid enough to start a fight he could not win.

"Kakashi," Sasuke eventually acknowledged.

Kakashi said nothing, just watched him with a stone face, giving nothing away.

"I see you have recovered nicely."

Again he was greeted his that stoney silence.

"I'm glad. I suppose I had better find something for you to do then."

Kakashi frowned a little; Sasuke didn't actually have something in mind already? Why the hell was he here then? What was his "job"? Kakashi had assumed he would be Sasuke's body guard (not that a man who wanted you dead would make a good one) or his assistant at least.

Sasuke laughed at Kakashi's confusion.

"Let me give you a run through of my team: Jugo and Suigetsu are my Advisors, not that I really need any, and Karin is my Assistant; though admittedly and annoying one. I have Overseers in each of the other main villages and some over areas of smaller ones. They are all loyal to me- except maybe Orochimaru and Kabuto, but I know how to handle them.

You are not trusted to be a member of my staff. You are too loyal to those other idiots before me-"

"Do not speak ill of the dead."

It was the first time Kakashi had spoken since entering the office and it was a cold warning. Kakashi accepted that Sasuke was in charge now, but he would not let the boy spit on the graves of his friend, of good men and women who had given their loves to protect the village.

"Hmm, touchy aren't you? It seems I will need to tame you."

The retort "for what?" almost came out of Kakashi's lips. Almost. He really didn't want to know in all honesty and he certainly wouldn't give Sasuke an excuse to continue showing his old sense what a bastard he could be. Kakashi kept his face unresponsive so Sasuke wouldn't have satisfaction from this conversation. He could fuck with the minds of other shinobi, but not Kakashi.

Sasuke watched him, waiting for something. Whatever it was he didn't get it so Sasuke stood and set him to work.

"Clean out the shit from this office. I want all traces of her gone. This is a new era, and nothing from the old one must remain here." He threw Kakashi a bin bag and wandered out. He didn't say where he was going but he could hear him saying something to Karin outside. Kakashi was relieved he could relax a little out of the Uchiha's presence. He got to work.

Kakashi spent a good hour clearing away anything that had belonged to Tsunade. Most of it was just paperwork, stationary she favoured. Some trinkets and cards from the years she had sat here. But Kakashi soon found something hidden that made his heart wrench.

A secret sake set and pack of cards were hidden behind some dusty volumes of books on a shelf. The very cups and cards he had used for one of the "urgent meetings" Tsunade had called him for, when she had given Shizune specific instructions not to interrupt them. Jiraiya had also attended many of these meeting with them. Some of Kakashi's fondest memories lay with this sake set and cards...

Kakashi felt a pain in his chest and screwed his eyes shut. He wouldn't cry here of all places, not with Sasuke and his minions nearby. He wouldn't ever let Sasuke see him cry.

"Oh no, sensei," a mocking voice came from behind him. "Are you upset?" Kakashi whipped around caught Sasuke watching him. He could have slapped himself for not hearing the Uchiha approach. He had been so caught up in the past. He wondered how long he had been stood staring at the treasured items. Damn. He had really wanted to sneak them out and keep them. Something to remember the old coots by.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Sasuke, full of hate. Hate for the boy who had done this, who had killed their Hokage, his friend. He would never hear that drunken slur again, never hear the fond call of "Oi brat."

"Hmm, you're looking tense there Kakashi," Sasuke continue as he took a step closer. "Maybe I can make it better?"

Kakashi had finally seen it- he wasn't imagining things. There was a definite leer on Sasuke's face. Kakashi took mustered up the hardest glare he could and took a step back. He wanted nothing more than to spit on the young ruler. What kind of sick enjoyment was he getting from Kakashi's pain? It was bad enough he had murdered his friends and loved ones. Yet he wanted to gloat, to rub his power in their faces.

Sasuke took another step toward him. "I think that's far enough. Let me get back to my so-called work. Don't you have anything better to do? I had expected Hokages to actually be busy."

"For you I always have time," his voice was like silk. He had certainly spent enough time around Orochimaru. Sasuke's eyes were intense as they look- well, everywhere. Sasuke looked Kakashi up and down. It unnerved the older man, but he wouldn't let Sasuke know that. "Seeing you here brings back memories from long ago." He reached out and trailed one finger up Kakashi's arm. "Remember when we schemed to see what was behind your mask? Maybe it is time I found out."

As Sasuke's finder ran up Kakashi's face, the older jonin grabbed the wrist to stop it.

"That's far enough. I am not your pet."

"Oh but you are; and so much more."

The two stood staring at each other, a battle of wills. There was no way in hell Kakashi would let this teenager play with his. He had dealt with enough shit from him already. No one touched Kakashi's mask. No one.

Just as Sasuke's finger twitched again, Karin came bursting through the door screaming "Saaaauske!" She froze at the scene before her and her eyes narrowed vehemently on Kakashi. Sasuke tokk his hand back.

"Well? What is it?"

"It's ah-" her eyes flicked back to Kakashi, quite obviously not wanting him to hear whatever it was. "It's erm you-know-who. He wants you to send her now."

Kakashi's ears perked. Just what were they up to this time? What misery were they about to cause the unknown "her"? If it Sakura, Kakashi had already made up his mind; he would try to kill Sasuke.

"Fine. Send her then. We have no need for her skills now the chunin exams have been disbanded. No more kids being forced to kill now _I'm_ in charge."

Kakashi tensed. Anko. He was sending Anko away. The blood left Kakashi's face. He would bet money and where she was being sent and he didn't his friend to have to face her past demons again.

"Now that's settled get out." Sasuke turned back to Kakashi.

"Erm..."

"_What_?" Sasuke was exasperated. Kakashi was actually glad he wasn't his assistant. He would not have been patient enough to deal with the boy's mood swings.

"It's just that... there are some other additional demands from before. Oroch-"

So it was Orochimaru who was requesting Anko's presence. Kakashi almost shuddered. A bang in the Hokage desk as Sasuke slammed his hand down made the red haired girl jump.

"Do I have to do _everything_ around here?"

The girl almost whimpered and Kakashi had to stop himself laughing. Sasuke may have been able to beat him to a pulp but at least he didn't look that pathetic.

Sasuke seemed to be able to read his thoughts. He gave Kakashi a look that seemed to say "just you wait..."

The Uchiha Hokage sighed. "Fine. I will come. Kakashi, you're dismissed for now. Throw that crap away and get out."

Kakashi didn't need telling twice. He was more than happy to leave this place. He grabbed the bin bag and jumped through the window of the Hokage's office. When he was out of sight he took the sake set and cards out the bag, unable to bring himself to throw them away, and headed home.


	5. Chapter 5

AN:

Rosebunse – Ok I think I should endeavour to write a chapter based on what is happening to Anko and Yamato in the sand village at some point. Thanks for your comments :)

Hatake Kazuni- totally did not realise I didn't have any! Do you mean the character tags? I just added those now. Thanks for pointing that out. Is there a way to add other tags? Thank you so much for your comment! It gave me a push to get another chapter done today! hehe yes it has begun indeed... poor Kashi! I don't think he is going to like it, eek!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

As Kakashi made his home, from roof to roof, with his old Hokage's sake set and playing cards (complete with pictures of naughty ladies; Tsunade had "confiscated" them from Jiraiya) he came to a sudden realisation: he should share a drink to Tsunade with Sakura. She would defiantly be moved to see her medical mentor's treasured possessions.

And besides, Kakashi really didn't want to be alone tonight. Maybe it wouldn't be too much trouble for the pink haired girl to stay over once again... the meeting with Sasuke today had left him feeling anxious though he wasn't quite sure why. He had dealt with people trying to peak at his face before, but there was something unnerving- something wrong to him- about Sasuke trying to do it. It wasn't the same as his childish curiosity, the something darker lurking there.

Over the past week Sakura had stayed in his flat three times; he hated to admit but he was starting to need her. She kept his demons at bay. When he felt alone in his home the nightmares kept returning.

He saw his old team mates, Minato, Jiraiya, Asuma, Shizune, Minato and Naruto dying over and over in his dreams. It had been bad enough seeing Obito die for the second time in the war, but Naruto seemed to have been the final straw to his mental health. There was just something about seeing his beacon of hope murdered in front of him prevented him from moving on this time.

Everyone said he still needed time to grieve but Kakashi knew it was more than that. And Gai knew it too; he had seen him after the deaths of Minato and his old team. Minato especially had hit Kakashi hard. Whenever the loud mouth, recovering taijutsu master laid eyes on Kakashi they were full of concern. Not that he would ever say anything in front of their students. And Gai still wasn't up to any trips outside his house at the moment.

Kakashi had considered staying at Gai's when Sakura was busy so he wouldn't be alone but he didn't want to impose on the man while he was recovering. Gai would insist on trying to be the perfect host for his rival even though he was ill, and Kakashi would do more harm than good.

Having made up his mind, Kakashi changed directions and headed for the hospital. Before he headed to her office he dropped off the bag with Tsunade's possessions at reception for them to look after; he didn't want Sakura to see it yet, it was to be a surprise for when she came round later. He found Sakura stressed and holding her head in her hands whilst leaning on her desk.

"I once knew a cute pink-haired girl whose only worry was how to kiss the moody boy she was infatuated with," Kakashi said by way of greeting.

She lifted her head and smiled at her old sensei; it didn't reach her eyes. "Kakashi! Come in."

He plonked himself down opposite her and sighed.

"How was it?" she asked.

Kakashi shrugged. "Difficult. He is so..."

"Obnoxious?"

"Smug."

"Ah," she nodded knowingly. "Yes; he has already been by here today in the morning. He came bearing gifts." She gestured towards the mountains of paperwork next to her.

Kakashi raised his brows. "Oh?"

"I know. I could tell he loved ordering me around too."

"Hmm. Well how about after your finished today you come round mine for a drink to forget all about this? I have something to show you." He smiled menacingly, knowing she couldn't wait for surprises; much like Naruto she would always be bursting to find out.

Her eyes went wide. "Really?" He could see her itching to demand what it was but knew better; after working with Kakashi for years she knew he would only tease her the more she asked and still not tell her what it was.

Kakashi watched amused while she had an internal battle with her curiosity. "Well Sakura-chan?" he beamed.

She glanced worriedly at the paperwork, then back at Kakashi. "I want to sensei, I really do. But..."

"But?"

Kakashi frowned. He had expected her to jump at the promised gift. He was going to let her keep the sake set to remember her other sensei by; the naughty cards of Jiraiya's were for him of course- Kakashi alone understood his pervy ways and appreciated his novels.

"I can't. Sasuke specifically said I can't leave until all of this is done, and back in his office, even though I had the early shift today. I swear his revenge is to work me to death."

Kakashi, normally so stoic and reluctant to show his feelings, couldn't help but look slightly crestfallen.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi"

"Oh no it's fine. Another time then?"

"Yeah, sure."

"If it's gonna be a late one tonight you can stay on my sofa again. It's closer to here than your place."

She hesitated again before answering. "That's really nice of you but I don't think I'm gonna be leaving here until morning. And by then you'll be back in the Hokage Tower for work."

"I see."

"But maybe tomorrow?"

Kakashi forced himself to smile at her warmly. "Of course. After you've had some sleep and I'm finished at my job as Sasuke's bitch." They both chuckled at having experienced Hokage Sasuke. "Around seven? I'd offer to cook but I suck..."

Sakura rolled her eyes, mimicking her old sensei's mannerisms. "Yes, I'll bring something."

Kakashi gave her a cheeky look. "Excellent. Thanks for offering Sakura-chan."

She giggled again. "OK, Kakashi-_kun_, I will see you tomorrow for my surprise then."

* * *

><p>After collecting the sake set and cards, Kakashi returned to his flat. That night he used the set to warm up some nice sake- Tsunade's favourite brand (and she knew her sake well). Alone, he toasted his old Hokage and allowed himself to be enveloped in memories of the great kunoichi.<p>

Unlike when he slept, they were warm memories. He had always enjoyed the company of the loud filthy-mouthed, lewd and strong woman. She never failed to bring a smile to his face, even when all she had to say was "get back to work, brat!"

In Kakashi's younger days, when he was a teenager, he had had quite the crush on the older woman. What man couldn't though with that shiny long hair, smart-ass attitude, curvaceous body and not to mention another two huge assets. That was before Minato had died, of course. He didn't have much an eye for anyone, male or female the few years following that event. And by then he gotten over his crush on her.

When she returned to the village they had grown strong platonic relationship. When Jiraiya had been killed, Kakashi had been there for her, even though he wasn't usually the best at comforting others due to being unable to shake his own demons.

They had also both shared a fondness for the hyperactive blond ninja and short-tempered pink kunoichi. The two drove them mad with exasperation but they had always laughed about their antics later over a sake or two.

Kakashi raised his glass in one final toast to Tsunade, one of the most wonderful ever to grace the village. Then he drained his cup and wiped the tears from his eyes.

When he felt up to it he washed up the cups and the remains of his dinner. Afterwards he took a shower and changed into a tank top and baggy pyjama bottoms, keeping his mask on. He then spent some quality time reading in bed one of Jiraiya's other great works: _The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_.

Kakashi read late into the night, afraid of who would greet him in his sleep. At some point though he drifted off. He saw Tsunade and Jiraiya that night.

_The two legendary sannin were surrounded by all of the Peins and were failing to fight them off. Kakashi ran and ran but he couldn't reach them in time. _

"_Come on Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called. "We have to help them."_

_Naruto overtook him and jumped into the fray. "No Naruto!" Kakashi screamed. "Come back!"_

_But it was too late. Just as the Peins slit the throats of the two sanin, Sasuke appeared in front of Naruto, chidori sword in hand._

"_Noooo!" Kakashi screamed. "Leave him alone!"_

_But Sasuke was laughing and raised his lightning blade-_

Kakashi woke with a start and found someone stood above his previously sleeping form.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said a little breathlessly. The nightmare had taken its toll.

Sasuke was watching him intently, his eyes unblinking. He was stood beside the bed, leaning over Kakashi's face as he lay on his back. The moonlight was seeping into the dark room and outlined the intense Uchiha.

"Aww, how cute," Sasuke smirked above him. "You even sleep with your mask on."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Thanks for the comments :) They have given me the push to get on with the long and juicy chapter! Thanks for the support. So yeah, I have seen some stories where Kakashi submits fairly quickly to Sasuke, but I think after seeing him kill Naruto that Kakashi would put up a damn good fight- and all the kage being killed too... it would be too much to forgive.

Ah man this chapter took aaaages to write. It was really hard too, I have never written anything like this scene before, so please go easy on me! Let me know what you think.

**Warnings:** **THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES LEMON, VIOLENCE AND RAPE/NON-CON.** Please do not read if this offends you or you do not like it. There, I have warned you all so please don't flame me... I think the story was obviously going in this direction anyway...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Kakashi was trying to comprehend just what was happening. The nightmare of his friend's deaths had left him feeling strange and breathless. Waking to find a creepy Uchiha in his room was not helping when all Kakashi wanted was silence so he could get is head straight.

Sasuke was close, too close, was all Kakashi could think, let alone what the hell he was doing in his home in the middle of the night. And the comment on his mask. It was disrespectful and insulting to one who had been your sensei. Kakashi tried to mentally brace himself. It Sasuke knew no boundaries anymore.

"Get out," Kakashi spat at him. "Out! I don't know how you got past the wards around my flat, but you have to go."

Sasuke didn't move. Instead he made an amused noise and ignored Kakashi's demand. "What were you dreaming about? You were shouting in your sleep."

Shit. He hadn't realised he said things out loud. Did Sasuke hear his nightmares? Kakashi hated the idea of Sasuke seeing him so vulnerable.

"That is none of your business. I won't say it again: _get out_."

Sasuke's hand went to grab Kakashi's throat. Disoriented though he was, Kakashi could feel the surge of chakra aiming for his masked neck. He jumped away out of the bed on the opposite side of Sasuke just in time.

He was about to say something warningly again to Sasuke when the young man himself spoke.

"Things are different now Kakashi. I am your Hokage and I give the orders. You do not tell me what to do. If I ask you something, you answer."

Kakashi said nothing. He just clenched his fists ready for what was to come.

"Well? Were you having 'ickle nightmares, sensei?" Sasuke laughed. It was a merciless and evil laugh, pure joy at seeing another brought low. _So that is what this is about. My old student has something to prove and he wants to humiliate me._

"What do you want, Sasuke?"

"Isn't it obvious? I thought you were supposed to be a genius?"

Sasuke's true motives for being here were starting to become painfully clearer. Kakashi pushed his fears to the back of his mind. Surely wasn't that messed up?

"Look Sasuke, whatever it is can wait until morning."

"Stop playing ignorant, Kakashi. You know what I want and if you don't give it to me willingly I will take it. I am Hokage and I take what I want, when I want it."

Kakashi tensed. No. This couldn't be...that. He didn't want Sasuke to see his fear, it would only make things worse. Instead he narrowed his eyes, glared at the young Hokage and put on a brave face.

"Go bother one of your silly fan girls, I'm not interested."

"One of my fan girls? Like Sakura?"

Now Kakashi was really fucking pissed off, all fear really gone. "If you touch her I will kill you."

Sasuke laughed again. "As if I'm interested in that moronic girl. Who do you think gave her paperwork to keep her out the way?

"And besides I don't think you're in any position to say that. You and I both know that won't happen. I have already defeated you once, _sensei_." He started walking around the bed towards Kakashi. "That's why I wanted you at full strength before I made my move. To prove to you that I can defeat you and I will always be stronger than you, no matter the circumstances. Last time you were already exhausted before our fight. This time there will be no possible excuse and you will see that I am your better now. If you resist it will be a fair fight."

"A fair fight? Just like your how you took care of the kages?" Sarcasm dripped from Kakashi's tongue.

Sasuke frowned. "That was different."

"Yes because you were afraid of them. And so you should have been. Had they been allowed a 'fair fight' as you call it, they would have put you out of your misery."

It happened quickly. Sasuke moved faster this time and his fist connected straight with Kakashi's nose, causing blood to trickle out and Kakashi to grunt. Sasuke was right in front of him now and looking thoroughly pissed off.

"You will respect me."

Kakashi gritted his teeth against the pain and unpleasant feeling of warm blood on his face under his mask. He raised his fist to swing for Sasuke but the other man caught it in his own. His eyes flashed with a mixture of anger and ... something else Kakashi hadn't seen before. He didn't want Sasuke here long enough to find out.

The raven haired man pushed him against the wall. "Damn it, Kakashi you will give me what I want one way or another." His free hand slid up to Kakashi's mask and pulled it down, revealing the handsome face of his old sensei. The jaw was well defined and the nose straight. Sasuke had thought his sensei may have more scars hidden beneath the dark material, but the skin was smooth and unmarred, aside from the scar running over his eye and cheek. It looked silky, warm and inviting. He was beautiful. And the blood around his nose only added to it. The mask had absorbed much of it.

Sasuke let a single finger stray onto one cheek and just gazed at the face before exhaled with some sort of... admiration? Wonder? Kakashi didn't know but he knew but after all his experience as a shinobi he knew sure as hell not to pass up such an opportunity as Sasuke letting his guard down. Kakashi kneed him in the stomach as hard as he could, winding him, and pushed him back.

"How dare you?" he seethed at the dark haired man. "How fucking _dare_ you?"

Sasuke had already gathered his strength to retaliate. He pressed forward in an attempt to punch Kakashi and the older man managed to block it, forgetting to pull up his mask again. A glint of red showed Kakashi that Sasuke had activated his sharingan. For the second time since the war Kakashi really mourned his lack of Obito's one in his own socket. He sure as hell could use it now.

Sasuke and Kakashi continued with their taijutsu. Despite the deadly situation he didn't particularly want to start using elemental jutsus in his own home. His mind was desperately to find some way to keep the stronger man at bay or defeat him. Or at least keep him away from Kakashi at any rate.

Things were not looking good for Kakashi being on the defensive, but he wouldn't give up so easily. Soon though, one of Sasuke's hits landed and Kakashi felt a hand at the back of his head pushing it down to meet Sasuke's knee. It hurt alot and he felt disoriented at another blow to his head and face. Sasuke took advantage of this and pushed Kakashi hard against the wall again.

Before Kakashi could react Sasuke kissed him hard and forced his tongue into his sensei's mouth. In vain Kakashi tried to move his head away but it was held firmly in place by Sasuke grabbing a fistful of his hair. Kakashi bit down on the invading tongue. Sasuke jumped back, yelling in pain and spitting out blood.

Kakashi was indignant. Sasuke could a little shit when he wanted but to do this... to approach his sensei in such a way? Kakashi was livid.

"What the _hell_ do you think you are doing?" Kakashi demanded.

Sasuke turned his wrathful gaze on the jonin. "You'll regret that."

Kakashi lunged forward, aiming for Sasuke's face with his fist. Sasuke and his sharigan seemed to read his moves and the Uchiha grabbed the arm that came for him and twisted it behind Kakashi's back. From behind Kakashi he grabbed his hair again with his other hard. Kakashi was stuck in the hold and Sasuke bite Kakashi neck through the material, hard.

Kakashi held his breath, refusing to make a noise though luckily Sasuke couldn't see him wince.

Sasuke suddenly threw him across the room onto the floor. Kakashi started to rise but a sandaled foot kick him in the stomach, causing him to drop back onto his stomach, breathless. Sasuke kicked him again and again, at least six times. Kakashi chocked and feared he might actually vomit. He was weak and could barely move from the beating. Every time he thought it would stop a fist or a foot flew at him over and over. He couldn't help grunting occasionally.

When Sauke stood up straight, his sensei bleeding and defeated at his feet, he thought it was over. Yet fate made another horror in store for him, what Kakashi had feared but wouldn't allow himself to believe would happen.

Sasuke violently ripped his clothes from his battered body until he was completely naked, then paused to admire the body he had fought for. Kakashi closed his eyes, fearing what was next. He didn't want to see the lust in those dangerous eyes.

With one foot Sasuke rolled him onto his back and pulled him to his knees by his hair. He heard Sasuke unzip his fly and a large erection appeared before him. Kakashi gasped. Surely he wouldn't...

"Open wide, sensei," Sasuke smirked. "You're gonna take me in your mouth like a good boy."

Kakashi growled at him. He may have been beaten but it wouldn't be that easy.

"If you put that thing in my mouth you'll lose it."

Sasuke groaned vehemently and slapped him.

He leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Fine. Kissing and a blowjob might be off the cards for tonight, until I can tame you, but I will take your innocence."

_What?_ Kakashi thought. _Does he seriously think I'm innocent? Is that why he wants me?_

"You see, Kakashi, I have wanted this for a long time and I will have you. Ever since that time you came and saved Sakura on the bridge. I realised then I may have been strong enough to take you, but Sakura and Naruto got in the way and then Mada- or Obito as you call him. I vowed the next time we were both at full strength I would claim you for myself. It will take some time but you'll come around...eventually. Pun intended, of course."

Kakashi could have slapped himself. How the fuck did he not see this coming? How had he missed- or ignored- the signs?

Sasuke threw him onto his back. Kakashi had hoped that it wouldn't be face to face if this had to happen. Sasuke pushed legs apart and smiled darkly. Kakashi made one more effort to push the younger man off, but Sasuke slapped him again from between his legs and held Kakashi's arms above his head. Kakashi was too weak to fight him off anymore. Sasuke would take what he wanted and Kakashi was powerless to stop it. The realisation was shameful and humiliating.

Sasuke trailed his fingers surprisingly gently up the inside of Kakashi's thighs.

"Don't. I'm your sesnei. Don't do this."

"That makes it even better. I take it that means there is nothing between you and Sakura then?"

Kakashi glared. "She respects the bond of sensei and student."

"Yes, she always was dull."

Sasuke's finger moved his ass and danced across the pale globes. Kakashi tensed despite himself. He didn't want Sasuke to feel his fear but he couldn't help it. Sasuke then moved the slender finger to his puckered hole and teased the outside of the ring.

"It looks so fucking delicious," Sasuke whispered. "And to think no one has touched here before. I will take your virginity." Sasuke hummed lustfully and watched Kakashi's body predatorily.

Well Kakashi was that at least there was one thing he could deny Sasuke and wipe the smile off his face.

"I'm not a virgin."

"You're a thirty year old man, of course you're not. I meant a virgin here." He prodded Kakashi's hole, so sure of himself.

"I'm not a virgin there either."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously. He went white with sudden anger.

"You don't look the type."

"I've been with a man once. When I was sixteen."

"Who?"

Kakashi coughed. He hurt all over but it would be worth it. "That's none of your business."

Sasuke slapped him. Twice. Kakashi felt the inside of his cheek cut against a tooth.

"Who?"

Shit. Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut. Kakashi couldn't tell him who it really was. He was sure Sasuke was mad and vengeful enough to kill the man who had taken Sasuke's prize when he was still just a child. His brain worked quickly, trying to find a way out of this. Then it came to him.

"It doesn't matter; he's dead."

Sasuke considered this. "I still want to know. I won't ask again." Sasuke raised his hand again-

"Obito."

Kakashi knew he was on dangerous ground. On one hand the lie was believable as Sasuke had seen firsthand that the two friends cared for each other and had a tense history. But the dates didn't add up. If Sasuke glanced at the certain incriminating files, he would know that when Kakashi was sixteen Obito had already left the village and "died" long before. He knew that Sasuke must have known of some of the events in his life, but he doubted he knew ages and dates.

"Fine. You may have been claimed by another before, but I will take you so hard it will feel like you're losing your virginity all over again. I will show you the lust of a real Uchiha."

Despite Sasuke's words Kakashi felt a small bit of relief that the young man between his legs had not recognised the lie. It was short lived as Sasuke pushed into him with preparing him first or using lube. Kakashi felt himself ripping and he bit his lips so hard he drew blood in his effort not to scream. He wouldn't let Sasuke hear him scream. He closed his eyes and turned his face away, willing himself not to cry. But he felt so invaded, so disgusting. It hurt so much.

Sasuke used his blood as lube and fucked him rough and fast, uncaring of the pain it caused the man beneath him.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Hello- sorry it has been a while! Work has been manic and I am handing in my MA dissertation next week...ergh. I also may have, ahem, started another story- don't worry I won't forget this one! I just needed something light and fluffy to write in between this darker story.

Thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews- it really does help keep me writing. And I am glad people liked Kakashi fighting back! I didn't think he would go down easily. Kishikish thanks for your comments about the scene, it really was the first time I have written this sort of thing. And Rosebunse, Kakashi wasn't protecting a current lover but someone he had a one night stand with in the past who is still alive. He knows Sasuke is acting mad enough to go hunt down someone who had a thing with him like fourteen years ago! hehe

Anyway here is the aftermath of the night with Sasuke...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Sasuke emptied himself into his prize. Kakashi had prayed to all the gods that he would pass out and not have to remember that moment, but fate showed its cruel self once again. Kakashi didn't miss a thing. At least Sasuke hadn't forced him to open his eyes or look at him during the act.

Without ceremony Sasuke withdrew from Kakashi's body. He mockingly kissed him on the forehead and then stood above the beaten man on the ground. He smirked at the scene he had created.

"Take tomorrow off; you'll need it."

He laughed as he left the flat, leaving Kakashi lying in his own blood mixed with traces of Sasuke's semen as it leaked from him. Alone, Kakashi curled into a ball in that same spot and finally allowed himself to cry.

* * *

><p>Dawn brought with it more pain: when he woke, he remembered. Kakashi woke on his sofa, unable to stay in the bedroom, and vaguely recalled crying himself to sleep. That was something he hadn't done in years, even with his recent nightmares.<p>

Kakashi didn't leave the house that day. He closed the kept the curtains closed and couldn't even bring himself to eat; though the sensible side of his brain knew allowing himself to starve and weaken would only make things easier for Sasuke. That was if the boy decided to visit him again. Kakashi tried to convince himself that it was just a onetime thing, a sudden mad rush of lust and power on Sasuke's part. But deep down he knew the Uchiha hadn't finished with him yet.

The copy nin had always been a calm and intelligent shinobi; but now very sound had him jumping. Kakashi had six showers that day. He still didn't feel clean.

As a war veteran, he knew rape happened all the time. It had just never happened to him. He had always though himself above that fate somehow. He had seen the way other shinobi looked at him hungrily, lustfully, but Kakashi had always been too strong to allow anything to happen that he didn't want. A few had tried- male and female- but Kakashi had always won.

But now though... he was falling apart. After judging other ninja for allowing themselves to weaken after being victimised once...he felt ashamed of himself.

He wore extra layers of clothes, as if to compensate for the ones that had been ripped from him the night before. Kakashi was steadily making his through all the sake in his home and crying to himself; though now he was beyond tears, when he heard the knock at his door.

Kakashi froze. Why hadn't he sensed their chakra? Was it really...? Or was Sasuke just messing with him?

Another knock, harder this time.

"Kakashi-sensei!" A girl's voice called. "Open up!"

Begrudgingly Kakashi rose from the pile of blankets. What the fuck did she want? He knew he couldn't ignore her, she was persistent like her former team mate.

Before he answered Kakashi pulled his masked higher and his headband lower.

"Sakura," Kakashi greeted. She looked confused at his miserable greeting. He tried to make himself sound more cheerful. The less questions the better. "Yo, what's up?"

"Kakashi... what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your eye! Did you hurt it? And... is that a bruise?" Concern filled her green eyes and Kakashi had to think fast.

He waved his hand dismissively. "It's nothing. I trained with Gai today."

Her brows furrowed. "Gai-sensei can barely move."

"Lee was there too. And Gai's recovering. They attacked at the same time. I am a little tired, so they caught me off guard. Anyway," he pushed on deciding to change the subject when she didn't look convinced. "What are you doing here?"

"Err, you invited me," she folded her arms. "Kakashi, seriously, what is going on? How did you forget?"

"Oh...right."

"So can I come in?"

"Actually I-"

"Great, thanks."

She pushed past him and pulled a face at the blankets and bottle. He had quite obviously been drinking alone. She sighed.

"So what's brought on all this?"

Kakashi tried to look mildly curious but he stumbled slightly.

"Oh? All of what? I thought you were here for a drink? I just got started early while I waited."

"You forgot I was coming."

"..."

Those green eyes were boring into him accusingly. He was about to respond when he suddenly heaved. Oh gods.

Without hesitating, Sakura pushed him towards the toilet and he soon found his head over the bowl as he hurled up nothing but liquid. Sakura, used to such things working in a hospital, cooed and soothed him, stroking his hear out of his face.

In her pity she had let go of her irritation at Kakashi's lies. She sat with him for a good half hour on the bathroom floor and brought him a glass of water to drink.

When Kakashi had stopped heaving, she lead him outside to the sofa and went to make him some tea.

"Oh my- Kakashi is this?"

Kakashi was tired and unfocused but he turned to see what she was indicating. It was the sake set he had taken from the Hokage office.

"Oh yeah. Surprise Sakura-chan."

"What," she was holding it, her eyes full of emotion. "You mean- really?"

Kakashi nodded. "It's yours."

"Oh Kakashi!" She jumped to him and pulled him into a massive hug and sobbed on his shoulder. "Thank you so much. It was so thoughtful for you to think of me and save a memento... wait." She looked up at him. "How did you get this?"

"I took it. Sasuke told me to bin her things. But I couldn't... not that. I also kept Jiraiya's cards."

The girl rolled her eyes at that. "Ha! Those pervy things." They laughed together and played a card game while they ate some rice Sakura had made.

When Kakashi was looking a bit better Sakura asked, "Kakashi... Tsunade's possessions you took... is that why your- did Sasuke catch you?"

A convenient lie he didn't even have to think of. "Yes."

"Oh Kakashi- I am so sorry he is treating you like this."

Kakashi sifted uncomfortably. "It's OK, it isn't your fault. And it's not your problem either; don't worry about me."

"Your problems are my problems. You're my best friend."

They looked at each other. She really had grown into such a thoughtful woman.

"Can I stay the night?"

He worried that he was inconveniencing her, by using her to keep his bad dreams- and now Sasuke- at bay. But he really did need a friend right now. And he knew Sasuke wouldn't approach with Sakura here after he had gone through the effort of burying her in paperwork yesterday.

"Sure."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Thanks everyone for reading. Hehe sorry Hatake Kazumi, I can't reveal who he slept with just yet... but it will come out (all puns aside!) don't worry. AH school work. I have also been bogged down with university work grrr. Thanks Rosebunse, I think people do tend to Sakura bash a lot so I thought I would I would focus on how mature she starts to become (or I think so anyway) in part two. I do think her and Kakashi respected each other at any rate.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

The sounds of Sakura getting ready in the bathroom the next morning brought dread to his belly. He would also need to get up and face what the day had in store for him. What Sasuke had in store for him. Sakura sang softly to herself she probably fussed about with her hair or make up or whatever girls did in the mornings. As Kakashi had never lived with a woman before (his mother had died so young) he really wasn't sure.

Kakashi sighed as he got out of bed. Could he really do this? Could he really face Sasuke again after what he had done?

He had no choice.

If he didn't go to Sasuke, then Sasuke would come to him. And he really didn't want that. That would be weakening his position before it even came to a fight... if that's what it came down to. He also surmised that he would be safer from the lustful Hokage in his office; there were other people around. If Sasuke came here then he would have no restraints. That had Kakashi more worried than he cared to admit.

"Sakura," he called as he made both of them a coffee.

"Yeah?"

"What time do you finish tonight?"

"Err, I'm not entirely sure. Probably the evening."

"I was thinking of making tamagoyaki tonight and thought you might be hungry after work so..."

Sakura came into the kitchen and grabbed a coffee.

"Yes I can stay the night."

Kakashi blushed. Yes that had been what he wanted but he felt embarrassed and weak that it was so obvious.

"Thank you, Sakura."

She smiled at him. "It's no problem. We should look out for each other after... after everything that has happened. But Kakashi, eventually you should come to the hospital and see someone about your sleep." Kakashi noticed she evaded using the word nightmares, not wanting to sound condescending. "We could get you some tablets to help you sleep if you like. And it would be good for you to talk to someone, a doctor who doesn't know you-"

"No thank you. I know your trying to help but..."

"OK. Don't worry. But if you change your mind let me know."

Kakashi just nodded. At least she didn't know the other reason he wanted her there.

"Right Sensei, I have to get going." She pulled him into a hug. He tried not wince at the slight pain. He still ached all over from the battering Sasuke gave him. But he hugged Sakura back all the same. He couldn't but wish that if one of his students had to take an interest in him sexually, it had been Sakura. Or even Naruto. Being with a student was wrong but at least the other two were sane. Kind of.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was shouting at Karin as he arrived. Day two at his 'work' and it was already off to a bad start. As Kakashi sauntered in, deep down scared shitless of the Uchiha but trying to look confident and aloof at least, he saw Sasuke thrust some papers into her hands. She soon ran out the room. Kakashi stood in the middle of the room with arms folded. If Sakura hadn't been with him that morning he didn't know if he would have been able to rise from his bed.<p>

Kakashi felt hate curdle within him as he looked at his Hokage. Sasuke watched him hungrily. He could see some of bruises on his face that were creeping above the mask and the boy smirked with some satisfaction. He particularly liked the idea of his old sensei squirming around making pathetic excuses for them.

"Believe me, I'd love to stay and play with you but I have something to do right now. Be a good boy and stay."

He walked past Kakashi, smirking in the knowledge that the one who used to give him orders would now obey him. As Sasuke left the room he heard the bark of "Karin!"

Kakashi waited five minutes. He hated himself for being so damn afraid of someone younger and smaller than him. Though he had to admit at the rate Sasuke was growing in a few years he could be taller than Kakashi himself. He shuddered. The thought that Sasuke could grow even stronger than he was know was one he didn't want to comprehend.

Ten more minutes. Shame and irritation gradually built in him. Why the hell was he stood in the middle of Sasuke's office like some loyal fucking dog?

The minutes slipped by. Kakashi was sweating he was so nervous. Just as he thought 'fuck this' and moved towards the window he heard the creak of the floor boards in the room outside. It must be Karin. He froze on the windowsill for a moment. He knew Sasuke would likely retaliate when he returned to an empty office, but Kakashi had to stop acting like a frightened child and make a point. Sasuke couldn't treat him like a dog and tell him to 'stay' with no indication of when he would return. It was embarrassing that Kakashi was in this situation and he needed some dignity back.

Kakashi had had enough for one day and jumped outside to make his escape. That was when he felt a hand clasp his ankle and pull his back inside. Kakashi's stomach landed on the windowsill as he was dragged back in. He pissed off with himself for not sensing Sasuke's presence yet again.

"And just where do you think you're going?" The Hokage asked. "I thought I told you to stay?"

"Yeah. Sadly my schedule of sitting around and doing fuck all means I'm incredibly busy at the moment. You caught me at a bad time."

"Always so sarcastic," Sasuke purred as he pulled Kakashi into his arms. Kakashi shuddered. He just hoped Sasuke hadn't noticed somehow. "I suppose it's easier to fall back on than your fear."

Kakashi went for deadly serious now. "I am not afraid of you." He hoped the lie had fooled Sasuke at any rate: there was no fooling himself.

Sasuke laughed. "Well, you should be."

He nuzzled into the copy ninja. Kakashi jumped up out of his arms, almost tripping in the process, as Sasuke laughed again. The Hokage took his seat in front of the desk and put his feet up and watched the copy nin. Kakashi willed himself not to back away from the stare.

"I'm thirsty."

Kakashi raised one eyebrow at him, as if to say 'so'?

"Get me some tea."

"Can't Karin do that?"

"I want you to do it."

Kakashi said and resigned himself to playing maid; he knew it was all for the benefit of Sasuke's ego. Kakashi get Karin to tell him where the kitchen was. She led him there, shooting suspicious glares at him now and again.

They walked into a room with a few sofas, a coffee table and a dining table and chairs. One of corner of the room served as the kitchen, complete with counters, and oven and fridge. There was even a kettle and microwave. Had Tsunade been a tea drinker, rather than sake, Kakashi would have seen this area before now. It was evidently some sort of staff room where the Hokage and those who worked for them could take their meals during the working day. During times of crisis he knew Shizune and Tsunade had basically camped out in the Hokage offices so they must have stayed on these sofas. The thought tightened Kakashi's chest. Seeing Sasuke's henchman making themselves at home brought the low bubbling of anger.

The one called Jugo sat eating noodles at the dining table. He glanced at Kakashi as the man entered and nodded to Karin, but other than that, went back to his food and paid them no mind. Suigetsu on the other hand, lounging lazily across the sofa, smiled gleefully at their entrance. Karin greeted Jugo back, but pointedly ignored Suigetsu.

"What you got there, Karin? Is that Sasuke's new pet?" Kakashi stopped following Karin to glare at the boy. His purple eyes were gleaming with malice, whereas before they had seemed bored. Jugo watched the situation carefully, ready to step in to stop any potential trouble. He had hoped to eat his food in peace.

Kakashi was saved answering himself, probably with something rude and bitingly sarcastic, by Karin.

"Of course not, IDIOT!" She moved to hit her colleague, but he turned to water before their eyes. He turned solid again, unharmed. "He is Sasuke's servant, that's all."

Kakashi looked at her almost sympathetically. Almost. The girl was clearly obsessed with her master. It was quite pathetic really. Just like Sakura, Kakashi knew Sasuke would never show any real interest in her. Luckily Sakura had gotten over her love for the sullen Uchiha. Though he had wished it hadn't taken the death of their team mate to make her realise she could do better.

Suigetsu laughed. "Whatever you say."

Karin rounded on Kakashi. "Well? Go get his tea then!"

Kakashi drew himself up to his full height and crossed his arms. He may have to obey Sasuke, but he wouldn't take her shit.

"Excuse me?"

She blustered, shocked at his defiance. Her eyes flicked to a clock; they had already taken longer than they should and she feared Sasuke's displeasure.

"Bu- but Sasuke told you to."

"Exactly. _Sasuke_ told me to. Not you. And I will do it at my own pace."

Jugo watched Kakashi with a sort of admiration. Suigetsu laughed and called, "Oooh Karin, he sure told you." She turned her attention back to him, trying to land a punch as Kakashi made the tea.

As he waited for the water to boil, Jugo came up to him. The other two were still fighting.

"You know," Jugo said thoughtfully. "Sasuke's not that bad. If you don't oppose him he is a good master."

Kakashi watched him sceptically. "So good he allowed his own team mate to die so he could get to Danzo."

"Yet Karin, Suigetsu and I all still remain loyal to him."

Kakashi snorted. "I'm sure you have your reasons- hers are all too clear- but I can think for myself, thanks."

"Fighting him will only make him worse."

Karin had finally given up now but was still throwing insults and threats to her team mate. The kettle boiled and Kakashi made the tea. He didn't know what was worse; Sasuke's company or his team mate's. Although at least they weren't physically a threat even if they were annoying. He wondered how the stoic and quick to anger Uchiha had put up with those two. Though maybe he had practice from his younger days with Sakura and Naruto.

Kakashi started making his exit from the room without waiting for Karin. When Suigetsu cleared his throat and pointed at the exiting Kakashi, she comically jumped to attention and ran ahead of him to lead the way back.

Suigetsu was smirking at him as he left. It was knowing and full of mirth. Kakashi didn't like it one bit. However Karin was deluding herself, Sasuke's other team members knew exactly what Sasuke's interest in him was.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Sorry it is a fairly short one today. I haven't been writing much but been hoping to get back into it again. Exciting times ahead, just started my Japanese lessons last night ready to fly out to Japan next year... gotta pass the beginners course first though, eek! Then I will be studying the language in Tokeyo for three weeks :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Kakashi set the tea down none too gently. The liquid inside the cup swayed but didn't spill. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, my team can have that affect of people."

"Including you?"

"Of course. But I know when someone is loyal and I would be stupid not to take advantage of that, regardless of how irritating they are."

"Yet you never appreciated or acknowledged the unwavering loyalty of Team 7 to you. We searched for you, Sasuke. More than once."

"And you failed."

They were staring at each other; Sasuke sat behind the Hokage desk, Kakashi stood before him.

"We tried our best. We loved you: all of us."

"Loved as in past tense? You should not have allowed me to go in the first place, _sensei._" There was accusation in that voice. For a moment Sasuke sounded like the angry boy he once was. "Besides it was all for the best. If I had not trained with Orochimaru, I never would have become this strong. I may not have surpassed you, let alone Naruto."

Kakashi flinched at the emotionless way Sasuke said his name. "Some things are more important than strength."

Sasuke laughed bitterly. "Keep telling yourself that, Kakashi. Being stronger has gotten me everything that I want: power, revenge, control, peace for the shinobi world, and... Certain other things." He watched Kakashi with open lust in his eyes. Kakashi tensed.

"Oh, don't be afraid, Kakashi. I'm not in the mood for that right now. But you know I can take it whenever I want, and that brings me some satisfaction on a day as busy and troublesome as this."

Kakashi was too wary and tense to even let his curiosity take over and question the Hokage on what 'business' was troubling him.

"Mmm. I love the fear in your eyes. Like a startled rabbit. I thought you were supposed to be a wolf? You don't seem like much of a predator to me."

Rage was bubbling in Kakashi and his hand moved to his weapons pouch but hesitated. The thoughts of defeating Sasuke and taking back his pride were delusional and he knew it. Sasuke was baiting him, almost daring him to attack. Kakashi realised that it was what the arrogant Uchiha wanted. To end his boredom and distract him from the demands of being Hokage. Kakashi wouldn't give it to him.

Instead he folded his arms, stoney and silent.

"Very well, Kakashi, if you won't play then you may go... for now. Run along and find comfort in that silly girl."

"What? You had better not have-"

"Relax, I haven't done anything to her. But let's just say I keep tabs on you both. I know you two are spending a lot of time together. If I wasn't sure you weren't interested in her I would have put a stop to it by now. I know a girl like that wouldn't keep you around for long, and you have made it all too clear you wouldn't allow yourself to have an unmoral relationship with a student willingly. If you had shown any real interest in her other than a shoulder to cry on, I would have killed her by now."

"You- You-"

"I wouldn't do anything stupid if I were you. Just because you're not sleeping with her, doesn't mean I won't kill her. If you value her life you will show me a bit more respect."

Kakashi's hands were itching to reach for his shuriken and show the Uchiha the respect he deserved. But he did nothing. Sakura's life meant to much to him. Sasuke may rape, beat and humiliate him, but he was still determined to keep his promise to Naruto. Even if keeping that promise meant sacrificing his own life. He refused to allow himself to break another promise to a comrade.

Kakashi was trying to stop himself shaking with anger. He was about to turn and leave but Sasuke was still watching him expectantly.

"I thought I told you I wanted your respect. You are to treat me as you did the other Hokage. When you took your leave of the others you bowed."

Kakashi hesitated. He thought back to the last time he had refused to bow. He had been forced. And hurting Kakashi seemed to excite the Uchiha. To save himself another situation like that Kakashi reluctantly bowed, a stiff and awkward bow that was not very low. He turned on his heel to leave. He could feel Sasuke's smirk behind him.

"We can work on your manners later, _sensei_. See you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The tamagoyaki was ready and waiting long before Sakura arrived. Kakashi hated that in Sasuke's new world everyone he knew seemed to have something important to do except him. He was merely Sasuke's play thing to torment.<p>

When the girl arrived she apologised profusely for her lateness, only making Kakashi long for a mission even more. He had never had so much free time. He hadn't spent this much time in the village since he was a genin.

They sat down to the cold meal and Kakashi ate glumly. He dreaded going back to the Hokage tower tomorrow.

"Kakashi, what's wrong?"

"Huh?" Sakura had put her chopsticks down and was watching him worriedly. "Nothing, just a long day."

She hummed thoughtfully. "It's Sasuke isn't it?"

"No, I-"

"He's treating you badly isn't he?"

Kakashi held in a bitter laugh. The girl had no idea. "Well, only in his usual condescending way..."

Sakura watched him for a moment. "OK, if your sure. You would tell me if anything was wrong, wouldn't you?"

He forced a smile. "Of course."

"...Good." She picked up her chopsticks again but didn't look convinced.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Thank you everyone for the questions and comments. I feel like I haven't got very far into the story but the word count is already quite high! eek! Sorry about the slow update here, been very busy between work and the Japanese course. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I hope to get the next one up soon!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

It was with a heavy heart that Kakashi washed and dressed the next day. He could hear the pink haired girl's snoring in the living room. Man, that girl could snore. He had camped with her on missions before, but in the silence of his home it sounded even worse. Kakashi held in a laugh as he remembered back to when Naruto had taken one for the team and told her she was keeping the rest of Team 7 awake. His reward was a black eye and angry wails from the girl.

To this day she was still adamant that Naruto was making it up that she snored. No one else was brave enough - or stupid enough- to tell her. Naruto... Kakashi still couldn't believe that he was gone... It had been such a joy to know the loud goofball and to train him. He had come such a long way only to fall at the hands of his first rival and best friend.

Kakashi's thoughts were wondering to a dark place now. He thought of all those he had lost, most of them due to being shinobi. Many of them still children, forced to fight and put their lives on the line before they had had their fair share of living. In fact, only his mother had died of natural causes... His father had found his shame at failing as a shinobi so unbearable he could himself. Countless friends had been killed by the enemy. Obito, Rin and Minato-sensei had given their lives to protect the village and world. And then Naruto..

At least he still had Sakura. If she hadn't have been here he didn't know how he would have gotten through the past week. At least Sasuke had let the medical kunoichi live. After all Naruto only got in the way of a blow intended for her.

A yawn from Sakura woke him from his thoughts.

"Oh!"

Curious, he entered the open plan living area. Sure enough Sakura was sat on the sofa looking at something, still covered in blankets of deep blue.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"A letter... With seal of the... The sixth Hokage. It has the Uchiha crest on the design."

"What? When did he give you that?"

"He didn't. I just woke up and found it in front of me on the coffee table. It wasn't here last night. But... No, surely he wouldn't'...although there was that time before..."

Oh kami... Had Sasuke really sneaked in again to leave a note for Sakura? That confirmed that he was having them watched at any rate. Sasuke knew she was sleeping over, and that it was indeed purely platonic. Is that how he knew that Kakashi and Sakura weren't together, by sneaking in here? Not only that but by leaving a letter he was taunting them, showing off his skills. He was sure the real message Sasuke intended wasn't written in that letter. This was all about control.

"What does it say?"

Sakura slid the envelope open and pulled out the letter. A frown appeared as she read.

"It's a mission."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I am to inspect all the hospitals in the other four great shinobi villages. It will take a while it seems. I am representing Sasuke's authority."

Kakashi felt his heart sink. No... Not Sakura, his only comfort here. How could Sasuke take her away when Kakashi was starting to depend on her? And the way he did, sneaking into Kakashi's home while they were both asleep, asserting his power over their lives. How would Kakashi cope with the sullen Hokage without her? How would he cope with his nightmares of the dead? How could he face his grief alone again?

He could barely eat the breakfast Sakura prepared for them. He didn't even touch the miso soup. She left for her home to collect her things for the trip while Kakashi was still in a daze. He really didn't want to face Sasuke today, he had an ominous feeling of what the next few weeks had in store for him.

* * *

><p>Kakashi walked slowly with his hands in his pockets. He barely watched where he was going as the villagers bustled around him, setting up for the day's work. The smells of breakfast filled the streets and the roads were full of people.<p>

"Oi! 'Kashi!"

Kakashi wasn't listening; his mind was filled with worries over what the day would bring.

"Riiiiiva-"

Wham! Kakashi slammed into a firm green chest. Kakashi rubbed his head and groaned. He was about to step back but strong hands on his shoulder held him in place.

"Rival! Are you OK?"

"Jeez watch where you're going, Hatake." Iruka appeared at Gai's side and watched the two with amusement.

"Yeah I'm OK, Gai. Ergh... Sorry."

"An apology from the great copy nin? To what do we owe this pleasure?"

Oh here comes Iruka's sarcasm... He never missed an opportunity to tease Kakashi. Gai proved once again not to be his best partner in crime though.

"What do you mean?! My eternal rival is most honorable and ALWAYS admits when he is at-"

Iruka sighed. "Alright Maito. Well we had better be going; otherwise we will be as late as him."

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked, curious despite his bad mood.

"Why the academy of course, dear rival!"

Iruka smiled. "Gai starts his first day teaching taijutsu for self defence to students and civilians."

Shit. That was right. Gai had been recovering at home this whole time while Kakashi had been absorbed in his own problems. He should have remembered; he hadn't seen Gai outside since they took him home from hospital. He tried to push the guilt away, just like he'd spent his life doing.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, you must come and see the sweet youthful miracle of learning take place if-"

"I'm sorry, Gai I can't. I have to go to see Sasu- the Hokage that is."

"Oh, you're working with him aren't you?" Iruka's eyes seemed to fill with pain and sadness. "What is he like? Does he- does he regret-"

Kakashi cut him off. "He has no remorse. I'm sorry."

They were silent for a moment before Iruka spoke again. "Don't be. You were Naruto's teacher as well, you must miss him just as much as I do. You almost died trying to defend him and Sakura. For that I am grateful at least." The chunin paused as his face screwed up with emotion. "It is just that Sasuke was also one of our own students and I had never thought him capable..."

"Me neither. I never thought it would come to this."

"And with all the changes he has made it made me hope that..."

"What changes?"

Gai and Iruka glanced at each other. "Well for one the self defence classes for civilians I am running. He has made them compulsory. He wants them to be able to protect themselves from wayward shinobi."

"And the new age restrictions on genin. You can't become one until you are sixteen now. He insists all children need a childhood not stained in blood or haunted by death. And missions will only comprise of defending the current world now that we aren't fighting amongst villages anymore."

So Sasuke had made some changes for the better. Maybe he did have a heart. No, Kakashi didn't want to face that prospect. Sasuke had killed Tsunade and Naruto for no good reason. No changes he made now in the world of the living could make Kakashi overlook that. He would only see the evil in Sasuke now, he would never submit to him completely.

"Erm Kakashi," Gai interrupted. "Are you Ok? And are-" he gasped audibly. Iruka looked at him alarmed. "Are those bruises?"

Ah. Kakashi had forgotten about those. They were starting to fade and what with the mask, head band and shadow cast from his bushy silver hair, it was hard to see clearly.

"Oh yeah, I spared with Sakura the other say. Finally confronted her about the snoring. It evidentially wasn't one of my best moments. Well, gotta run, got a Hokage to report to. See ya!"

* * *

><p>When Kakashi arrived outside Kakashi's office Karin was squirming in her chair behind her desk trying to look small. Sasuke was stood on the other side leaning on it with both hands giving her one of his angriest glares.<p>

"What do you mean he said no?"

"S- Sasuke-kun I-"

"It's 'Hokage-sama'!"

The red haired women blinked stupidly, trying not to- wait was she really going to cry? Kakashi didn't like this woman who acted like a silly academy girl around Sasuke, but he suddenly felt compelled to bitch slap the little Uchiha shit on her behalf. But the moment soon passed when she noticed Kakashi and turned to glare at him instead.

"You! You're late!"

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head in slight amusement. But rather than having the desired effect she wanted, of Sasuke turning his rage on Kakashi, it did the opposite. "Karin! I give him orders, not you! He is mine to command. Now take the day off and get the hell out of my sight."

If Kakashi hadn't been so tense from Sasuke's words, he would have laughed that for Karin having a day off and away from her boss was a punishment. As Kakashi walked into the Hokage's office he didn't spare a glance at the crumpling girl for fear of cringing.

He stood patiently in Sasuke's office hoping the man had pressing matters to attend to and would give him a job and leave him alone. The silver haired ninja heard the door close behind him and turned to face the young Hokage. He was smiling like a child about to unwrap a large present.

"Well?"

Kakashi was about to retort, 'well what?' when he remembered their conversation yesterday. Kakashi bowed stiffly as Sasuke smirked.

"How can I serve you, Hokage-sama," he said icily, hoping to make his real thoughts of the Hoakge as cleat cut as he could. Sasuke paid this no mind though. In fact he seemed to enjoy Kakashi's cold attitude.

"Take off your clothes."

Kakashi took a step back in shock. His skin paled even more than its usual white and his mouth opened, the word 'what' unspoken, as if this were not really happening, that he had somehow misheard the young man. Kakashi knew better though.

"You heard me. Clothes off. Now."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: WARNING!** **This chapter contains Non Con and violence.** Although surely you knew that from the ending of the previous chapter...

Anyway here it is! Chapter 11. Sorry I haven't been writing as regurly, I'm managed a chapter a week but I have a few fics on the. I have a week off at xmas and will have my place to myself as my boyfriend is travelling so I will have a lot of updates around xmas and New Year- although I doubt the rest of you will have time to read them!

And sorry 'Kashi! I don't why I do this to you! I will try and make it up to you at some point! Eek!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Time seemed to stop. Kakashi felt the air leave his lungs in a cold gasp. No... not again. He was still bruised and sore from the last time... but it was his pride that had taken the most damage. He had been beaten and raped by someone a decade younger than himself. His student of all people. Someone he had once protected. A man who had killed his friends. Everything about this situation was wrong and disgusted him.

While Kakashi stood in the middle of the room, frozen, Sasuke took a seat behind his desk, confident in the knowledge that Kakashi would obey. He raised his eyebrows at Kakashi impatiently when the man didn't move.

"Well? Your Hokage just gave you an order."

Kakashi took a deep shuddering breath. "Please... don't... please... not again..."

Sasuke only smiled. "Ah, you're already reduced to begging. You've finally come to terms with the fact that I am stronger than you and there is nothing you can do to stop me. Well, I am afraid begging won't work, Kakashi. You should know that by now. Just like how Sakura's begging to stop me fighting Naruto didn't help her. I still killed him. I would have killed her." He paused and waited for his words to take effect. Kakashi shook with anger now and glared. Sasuke smirked. "That's better. For a second I thought you would act as pathetic as Sakura."

Kakashi's hand went to his weapons pouch.

"Didn't I just tell you to remove your clothes? If I so much as see a weapon you'll regret it. Don't make me ban you from weapons sensei; you'll have a hard time explaining that away to your comrades."

Kakashi's hand froze; he was torn. He could fight Sasuke. But he knew he couldn't win. What would be more shameful: fighting and losing, then having to explain any injuries, or submitting willingly without any resistance? Even if he did surrender though it would be far from willing. He would never seek Sasuke out or allow himself to enjoy the Uchiha's attentions.

"Take off your clothes."

Kakashi's hands dithered about between the zip of his flak jacket and his weapons pouch. What the hell should he do?

Too late: Sasuke had grown irritable and impatient by this point, no longer amused with Kakashi's internal conflict.

"Let me help you with that," he purred seductively almost. Kakashi's jacket was roughly unzipped and pushed off his shoulders. Sasuke pulled Kakashi's top over his head. The removal of his mask is what pushed Kakashi over the edge though. He pushed the Hokage back off him.

"No; not again."

"I think you're forgetting that you don't have a choice in the matter. If you disobey my orders it will only hurt more. The sooner you learn your place, the easier your life will be. And before you even make the threat, I know you won't take your own life, not after the shame of your father. The idea of giving up like him is even more shameful for you than this."

Kakashi gritted his teeth. He knew Sasuke was right. And besides, he couldn't give up and take the easy way out, he still had Sakura to think about. He wouldn't break his promise to Naruto, no matter the cost to him.

"Just because I won't take my own life, doesn't mean I will willingly accept my place as your... as your plaything. I will not allow myself to be used by you."

Sasuke stood up straighter. "Oh that is a shame... for you. This might hurt a little then..."

Before Kakashi could even register what he said, Sasuke was behind him. He whacked the back of his head, making Kakashi grunt in pain and shock, then kicked the back of Kakashi's knees, causing the older man to fall on them. Just as Kakashi was about to sweep his legs round in an attempt to knock Sasuke off his feet, he felt a hand wrap around his throat.

Kakashi's hands instantly moved to try and pry off the one starving him for air. He was so absorbed with this that he barely even noticed when the Hokage's other hand pushed him forwards onto his stomach and pulled his trousers down and off along with his underwear. Kakashi was barely conscious now, his hands pulling at Sasuke's were becoming weaker. When he was about to pass out Sasuke released his cold hold on Kakashi's throat.

Coughing and gasping, air filled the jonin's lungs again. He felt too dizzy to worry about Sasuke's movements as he greedily sucked in air. Sasuke meanwhile had unzipped his fly and pulled apart Kakashi's ass cheeks. He thrust himself into Kakashi full to the hilt.

Kakashi cried out in pain and tried to push himself up, only to receive another whack on the side of his head. And then another. And another. He thought he might be sick he felt so dizzy from his head pains.

Sasuke had begun a slow pace thrusting in and out the tight passage as he hit his former sensei. As much as he wanted to tame his pet, he was enjoying seeing the man in pain like this, so helpless and disoriented. And the blood between Kakashi's legs contrasted so beautifully with his ivory skin. Sasuke's thrusts became harder at these thoughts.

One of Sasuke's punches had caused Kakashi's teeth to bite down on his own tongue. His mouth filled with blood tinged with saliva. It dribbled from his mouth as he gasped in pain. Sasuke's reached down turned Kakashi's head to one side to see. When he noticed the blood trickling from a corner of Kakashi's mouth, he leaned forwards to lick it off. He pressed to lips against Kakashi's but the jonin refused to open his mouth. A hard yank of his hair soon solved that problem and Sasuke pushed his tongue into Kakashi's mouth, swirling it around Kakashi's own bleeding one.

The metallic taste excited Sasuke even more and his pace became faster. With a groan he came into his former sensei. Kakashi felt completely invaded and had his eyes screwed shut, praying to kami that he wouldn't cry. The fact that it hadn't been as violent as last time made it even worse; he had gone down with even less of a fight. He felt sick, pathetic. Sasuke beat and took him like he was nothing, barely even a threat. Kakashi's pride had taken another blow and he could do nothing to claw any of it back.

Sasuke pulled out and stood over Kakashi. He licked his lips.

"Mmm. I love the taste of your blood."

Kakashi shuddered and whimpered. Sasuke smirked. Last time Sasuke hadn't hung around after to see Kakashi's pathetic and humiliating state in the aftermath. Kakashi's hoped the raven haired man would leave before he shamed himself any further. He was afraid he may not be able to stop himself from crying, whimpering or pleading.

Sasuke prodded Kakashi's ass cheeks apart with his foot so he could watch his seed dribble out of Kakashi along with the blood. He sighed lustfully.

"Stay like this whilst I work. Not that you're fit to move much yet. Whenever this shitty paper work becomes too much, all I have to do is look up and see just why this job is worth the hassle."

As Sasuke walked round to his desk, despair filled Kakashi. He couldn't even clean himself up or get away from those dark eyes. He had lost his privacy in all sense and shame burned behind his eyes; he couldn't stop the tears from falling. He cried silently and Sasuke saw this. Every now and then he glanced up at Kakashi, hungry and approving.

"Maybe I can break you sooner than I'd hoped."

* * *

><p>After a while- Kakashi had no idea just how long had passed- he finally managed to pull himself together a bit when Sasuke was absorbed in reading a report in front of him. He pushed himself to his knees.<p>

Sasuke felt the movement and his eyes flashed dangerously in Kakashi's direction.

"You've already had your fill. I'm defeated and humiliated at your feet; let me go for today. Let me recover in peace."

Kakashi avoided Sasuke's eyes and mentioning the rape. He just couldn't bring himself to say it aloud to anyone, even his rapist, even himself.

Sasuke rose from his desk and Kakashi tensed. He walked around to the silver haired man crumpled on the floor.

"You still don't seem to understand the way this works. I give the orders. You obey. You do not move without my permission. Your life is mine. Your body is mine. I am your Hokage in all things."

He kicked Kakashi in the stomach. Kakashi coughed and bent over, clutching his middle. Sasuke kicked him onto his back and kicked his ribs when the jonin protested. Kakashi was still in pain from before; this time he couldn't prevent his screams when Sasuke moved over him.

"Sasuke no, please, not now, not again. Please Sasuke."

He scratched at Sasuke's face and chest, and tried to push him off, even as he begged- his movements were like that of a wild animal caught in a trap. Sasuke just slapped him until he stayed quiet and stopped fighting. By that time, Kakashi's face was swollen and red. It stung and his previous bruises which once again become more prominent now their healing had been interrupted.

"Good. Stay quiet like a good bitch. I will do this again and again until you learn your place. You are weaker than me now."

He took Kakashi again. It was agony. His abused and bleeding entrance hadn't even healed from before and it hurt all the more this time. Kakashi covered his face with his hands and wailed pitifully into them. Sasuke not seeing his face was the only small comfort he could take from this.

When he had finished all he said was "stay" before heading to his desk again. Like Kakashi was some lowly dog to be trained.

The rest of the day passed in much the same manner. The sun moved across the sky. No one knocked on the Hokage's door and Kakashi thought that Karin must have warned the others of Sasuke's mood that morning.

By the time it reached evening Sasuke stood and walked towards Kakashi leaning over him. Kakashi flinched and curled up in a bloody, bruised ball.

"Oh, don't worry; I won't take you again today. The thought had crossed my mind but I I'm afraid I might do some permanent damage to that tight ass. I intend make good use of it from now on, so I am prepared to allow you some time recover."

He passed Kakashi his clothes and stood back, watching the silver haired man change shakily. Kakashi couldn't look Sasuke in the eye, he felt so humiliated. He feared he would be too ashamed to look at his own reflection and see the evidence of Sasuke's lust and rage for himself.

As Kakashi headed for the door Sasuke cleared his throat. Kakashi hastily turned and bowed, hating himself for doing so.

"I will see you tomorrow Kakashi. I won't take you again, but you will still serve me."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: **Hello! Woo this is the second fic I have updated this week. Finally getting back into regular writing :) Thanks for the two comments on the previous chapter- yes I know it is a tough read as poor Kashi is being treated so badly! Shame on me for writing this I guess haha :o Kishikash thanks for your comment- praise like that really helps keep me going, knowing readers are enjoying it :) Whatever Kashi does, I believe he is strong. He has thought on so bravely already!

Oh and by the way I started this fic before the final chapter of Naruto so... that is why Gai is erm... different shall we say?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Despite his slight apprehensiveness when he woke that morning, Gai felt that the day had been success. Not having the gates anymore had made him feel weak and useless but after today he had learnt that he could still help his village. Where shinobi had looked down on him and his loud, enthusiastic ways, the civilians loved him. His good cheer and positive energy pushed them on, even though they had no chakara to perform the feats of strength he could. He supposed that shinobi had arrogantly shunned them for being weak and having no importance in the old days, so now they were more than happy for a teacher as accepting and optimistic as Gai.

Although things came slower to the civilians than shinobi, particularly the older generations, he felt confident that he could help them progress and master some basic self defense. In fact he felt proud of what they had achieved today and proud to have been a part of it. Yes, although he had lost a significant ability and source of power during the war, he felt more than content with the new world and peace and his place in it- although he wished at hadn't come at such a cost.

The fact of the matter was that Gai didn't trust Sasuke. No one who killed their one time friends and comrades could be. You had to be cold hearted to do something like that. Yet Sasuke was doing so much good. He had initiated the civilian training program that Gai was leading (alongside Iruka) and had imposed the new age restrictions. He had also opened a soup kitchen for the homeless who had lost their homes during all the shinobi wars. He was also taxing all of the villages to build new homes for them. So much from so much evil... if he wasn't seeing it for himself, Gai wouldn't have thought it possible.

When six o' clock struck Gai saw his students out of the room with a grin plastered to his face. His final class had been with the elderly of Konoha. It wasn't really expected that they would achieve much, especially if they actually were attacked, but it wasn't fair to leave anyone citizens out. Gai had insisted on that. Besides some of them had lost their family during the wars and had no one left. He wanted to build a sense and community spirit and give them somewhere to go. He had been surprised to find that some of them had in fact awakened some chakara they hadn't even known they had had. Not much of course, but it had been a great achievement all the same.

Yet as Gai waved his students off he felt a sinking feeling of disappointment; his rival hadn't come. He knew it was silly of him to hope as Kakashi had told him he would be busy working with Sasuke, but a stupid deluded part of him had actually fooled himself into thinking that he would come to see how his first day went, maybe bring him a gift to congratulate him. Like that time Gai had bought him his plant when he made ANBU and the selection when he took on his first genin team, and the flowers when he had temporarily been made Hokage. Of course Gai had still been in hospital when Kakashi had taken the job working for Sasuke, but he had bought some chocolates all the same, ready to exchange when Kakashi brought his gift... only it seemed that Kakashi hadn't got him one-

Wait! What was Gai thinking, of course he had! Gai was always the optimist and he would not doubt his rival now. Kakashi just hadn't finished work yet, that was all. With this happy thought, Gai swooped Iruka up into a goodbye hug (it was so tight Iruka thought a rib might crack) and bounded out the door.

Rubbing his ribs Iruka called, "Same time tomorrow, Maito- don't be late!"

He heard in the distance, "If I am late I will do five hundred laps around the village and sumo wrestle that bear..."

Gai was too far away to hear the rest. Iruka was grateful. As much as he enjoyed working with the positive bundle of spandex clad energy that was Maito Gai, his mind found it hard to fathom some of the mad things he declared.

* * *

><p>Kakashi managed to get home without seeing anyone he knew. The sun had already set as he found his way to his shower. He didn't even bother to switch the hot water on. He sat on his knees on the floor of the cubicle with freezing water gushing down on him, and cried. He was grateful for the water that washed away his shame, blood and tears. It was so cold it was painful and made him shake. But at least it took his mind off him. At least momentarily.<p>

After much time had passed, and his fingers looked shriveled from the water he turned the shower off and rose. He left it on shaking legs. He was so weak and trembling he wasn't sure he would make it into the living room.

With unsteady hands and wobbly legs he crawled under the blanket on his sofa, where Sakura had stayed the previous night. He couldn't face room. Not tonight. That was where Sasuke had beaten and taken him that first night.

Kakashi curled up under the covers, his body violently shaking from the cold- he hadn't even bothered to dry himself off. His stomach growled with hunger, but he didn't want to move. He wasn't even sure he could keep any food down, he felt dizzy and sick. His head still throbbed from where Sasuke had repeatedly hit him.

No, no he couldn't think about that. _Please Kami, please, let sleep find me. Let me fall into unconsciousness. Let this all be a terrible nightmare._

* * *

><p>Showered in and dressed in a fresh change of spandex Gai cooked his favourite super spicy curry (enough for two) while he not so patiently awaited his rival. He danced about the kitchen and sang as he cooked. For the first time since Neji he felt happiness warm him.<p>

Once the food was ready he let it simmer on the lowest heat possible while he drained the rice and put it in a covered tub to keep it from cooling too quickly. It was late but he was sure he rival would come soon, would not forget him. He had felt so alone recently in the hospital as he faced the fact that he couldn't protect Neji or anyone else- his sacrifice with the eight gates had been in vain. He needed to think that Kakashi cared for him, despite his failures. It still hurt Rock Lee and Tenten too much to talk about Neji. And Kakashi had also lost a student during the war, so he would understand. They would comfort each other.

As Gai was doing his press ups and trying to stay positive as the evening grew later, he heard it- a knock on the door! He jumped up and opened it with crazy speed only he could muster.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee smiled and held out some expensive sake. "I have brought a gift to congratulate you on the first day of your new and most noble career. Please tell me all about it!"

"Sensei!" Tenten appeared from behind her team mate. "I hope your first day back to work went well. No one could keep you on sick leave for long, eh?" She held out a gift set of spices for his curries.

Oh his beautiful youthful students. Knowing they cared so much brought tears to his eyes.

Gai beamed at them and stood back to let them through. He was disappointed his rival hadn't come, but Gai was always a glass-half-full kind of person. How could he be upset when he had such wonderful students vising him.

Of course he had only cooked enough for two, but he was sure they would all be fine with a smaller portion- Gai did have a bad habit of cooking too much after all in his enthusiasm for cooking.

"Right, let's get some saucers for the sake!" he boomed and followed them into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>It was quite already nine when Tenten and Rock Lee left his apartment. He waved them off with his usual enthusiasm and headed back into his room. Hmmm nine o'clock. Was that too late to visit Kakashi? His eyes lingered on the chocolates. Just because he had forgotten about Gai, did not mean he would do the same or hold a grudge. His rival was probably just busy with his new job after all. He was certain that Sasuke had chosen his rival to be his right hand man and trusted adviser. And that position warranted a celebration.<p>

Letting the sake boost his determination he nodded to himself and picked up his gift for Kakashi. The smells of chili, soy sauce and curry powder still hung in the air as he closed the door of his flat and headed into the night. The walked quickly to Kakashi's with a spring in his step.

Once there he knocked three times as he usually did. But there came no answer. That was odd. He had started work early hadn't he, so surely he wouldn't still be working? Although his job was of higher importance than what Gai did. Working for the leader of all of the great shinobi nations must come with a limited amount of free time. Still Gai hoped that as it was a time of peace, Sasuke wasn't working Kakashi too hard.

He knocked again. Just as he was about to give up and head back home he heard a smash, like broken glass. Then a gasp. Was that Kakashi? Or... an intruder!

It couldn't be Kakashi, he would have let Gai in by now. An intruder it was! It had to be a thief... or an assassin! Either way they were in for a world of pain when Gai got hold of them. He couldn't use the gates anymore but he was still the great Green Beast of Konoha!

Using a senbon he unpicked the lock and pulled the door open. It was all dark in Kakashi's apartment, the only light coming from the hall where Gai entered, which only added to his suspicions. He heard some- was that whimpering?- coming from the living room.

"Gai, just go away!" He heard Kakashi's voice call. "I- I'm not in the mood."

Gai sighed with relief that (and slight disappointment- he did love to give a good butt-kicking to criminals after all) that it hadn't been an intruder.

"Rival! I am so sorry to have woken you from your youthful and well earned slumber! I thought that your home was threatened by an intruder! I just came to give you the gift I owed you for your honorable new position but it is no matter if you are tired, I will leave it here and speak with you another time."

Silence and heavy breathing came from Kakashi's direction. Then finally. "OK... bye."

What? Gai wasn't sure he had heard right. Just 'bye'? No biting sarcastic remark. No rolling his eyes, grumbling and announcing 'well, as your already here you might as well stay for a bit and have some sake with me...'

Just what was wrong with Kakashi?

Gai felt himself tense. Something wasn't right. He switched on the light and took in the scene of the living room. His stomach tightened with unease at what he saw.

A glass on the coffee table had clearly been knocked over and smashed when Gai had knocked. Yet Kakashi hadn't moved to clean it up. Yes, the man could be a slob, but who left broken glass strewn about their floor? Kakashi himself was under a blanket, completely hidden from Gai. He was curled up and shaking.

Shaking?

Something was definitely wrong.

Gai took a breath. "Kakashi," he said slowly and purposefully. "Look at me."

"Please... just go. I- I really am tired, Gai. Please."

Kakashi saying 'please'. Yep, something weird had happened. That man had no manners! Especially around Gai.

"I'm not an idiot, Kakashi." He reached the blanket. "Something has you spooked."

He pulled it off, forcefully. Kakashi tried to cling to it like a wild animal.

The instant he wrestled it away from the younger man he knew why Kakashi had hidden behind it. Kakashi's face- his unmasked face which was worrying in itself since he knew Kakashi slept with his mask on- was even more bruised and swollen than it had been that morning. Not only that but there was a fresh cut on his the top of his forehead. His lips looked sore, like they had been bitten hard. His naked torso was also bruised but not bandaged. What the hell had happened?

"Kakashi," Gai said carefully- Kakashi still had a wild look in his eyes, like he was afraid of Gai. "I think you had better tell me what happened."


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: **OK so had such a rage while writing this; I discovered that my formatting wasn't being published properly on . My scene breaks weren't showing so all segments were continous. I have found out how to add a horizontal line now and had to go through every single chapter to add this. And I haven't been able to face the other fics yet...

So now I need to work out how to add extra line breaks- it says press shift and enter but I haven't been able to get that to work. If anyone knows how to do this please let me know.

So I was just reading some Naruto stuff online and it seems that in the time of the new movie Sasuke is actually taller than Kakashi! But Gai is taller than them both- oh no I shouldn't have thought about Gai and the new movie, it just makes me sad...

Once again thanks for the comments. Kishikashi don't worry about the double post :) it just meant I got to read your kind words twice :D And I am in complete agreement- Gai looking out for Kakashi is so sweet and really suits his character.

Anyway on with the story! I know this fic is particularly dark and violent... but it still seems to be getting hits despite that...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

"Just... just leave it, Gai."

"No."

"Gai..."

"You know I can't do that, Kakashi."

This situation is exactly what Kakashi had been afraid of. No one could know what had happened. Especially Gai, who would immediately want to confront Sasuke. Kakashi's eyes flitted about wildly, trying to analyse the situation like he normally would. He just wished his heart would stop pumping so fast. It felt like it would explode in his chest. If he didn't need to convince Gai he was fine, he may have vomited.

_OK, think Kakashi..._ there was no way that Gai could know the extent of what had hapened, only that Kakashi had taken a beating. Maybe he could throw him off.

At any rate, Gai wasn't budging anytime soon. He had to say something ot get him to leave. And Gai had to leave. If Sasuke found them... he feared it would be much worse than how he had reacted to Sakura being there.

"I was sent on a mission. On the way back I was attacked."

Gai raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"What mission?"

"Just- just checking an outpost for Sa- for the Hokage."

Gai nodded. It was a believable enough mission... but something just didn't feel right about this.

"Why would anyone attack you?"

"I dunno. I work for the Supreme Hokage. Isn't that enough?"

Kakashi's words held some of their usual sarcasm and mocking tone. Like he was irritated at Gai for asking something obvious. Like this were just a normal situation. And in fact, if he thought about it, it actually was. Shinobi were attacked all the time. Both Gai and Kakashi had taken many severe beatings in their time as shinobi of the leaf.

But Kakashi had never looked this shaken before.

* * *

><p>Sasuke didn't bother going to bed that night. He stayed in his office and had watched the sun set. He felt weary and sated, but not tired enough to sleep. He didn't know what to do with himself and he was bored of paperwork. There had been a few hiccups in establishing order but generally his new world seemed to be going as he had hoped. Every nation had one of his men watching over it on his behalf. He was Supreme Hokage and ruled all. And their world had never been so peaceful. Some called him a dictator. Some a savior.<p>

Not that he cared what anyone thought. He knew his goals and he knew how to maintain order. As much as it irked him to admit it, Orochimaru had been particularly useful is keeping rebellion at bay. The last of the sanin instilled much fear in the survivors from the war. There were rumors of the man's immortality. Yet Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if the sanin would always be so happy to work under Sasuke. After all, the pale man had left the Leaf and then the Akatsuki to find his own way. Could Sasuke keep him under control? OR would Orochimaru one day betray him? The man already made... rather difficult demands.

Sasuke was playing solitaire alone and contemplating his newfound politics when he heard a gentle knock.

"Enter."

The door of his office opened to reveal the bright mop of hair and large stature that belonged to Juugo.

"Hokage-sama," he greeted pleasantly enough.

Sasuke waved him closer. Out of his team he had always found Juugo's company the most bearable. He was serious, quiet and kept out of the immature squabbles of the other two.

"What is it?"

"Sorry to disturb you so late, but I thought you would want to know immediately. The memorial for Itachi has been signed off as complete."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Although he had been the one to order twenty-hour work on the memorial, with teams working in shifts, even he didn't think the progress would be this quick.

"You did well, Juugo. Thank you."

If they had been anyone else, they may have discussed the project, or Sasuke's mixed feelings towards his brother and village. However both Sasuke and Juugo were stoic young men of few words, especially concerning such intimate subjects. Sasuke ordered and did as he pleased; Juugo quietly and unquestioningly followed his orders. That was how it had always been.

When Juugo had left, the young Hokage rose from his seat and turned to the window. It was time to look at the stone face of his brother and remember him, honour him and pray to his spirit.

It was still hard to think of Itachi. Since discovering the truth of the village elders and the Uchiha massacre, he had been unable to do so with out being taken over by a blinding, bubbling rage. An anger was not easily sated. Often he had mercilessly hunted missing nin to spill someone's, anyone's blood, or even worn himself out with rough and violent sex at brothels. As he spent himself, momentarily releasing the vengeful fire in his heart, he would long for his sensei beneath him.

Now he had killed them all. Danzo, the elders, the Hokage (sadly not the Third but that couldn't be helped). He even had claimed Kakashi as his. Yet Sasuke still held onto that bitterness. Would any amount of killing and fucking dispel the anger and hatred for the shinobi world that he felt sometimes? He hoped that by paving war-free future for the new generation it would mean no one would ever have to suffer as his elder brother had.

When Sasuke reached the graveyard he saw it. The large and beautifully sculpted statue. His brother stood tall and strong, looking over the village in death as he had in life. Delicately carved kanji could be read on the inscription. It told the story of the true hero of the leaf, Uchiha Itachi. They would see these words and honour him generations from now. Flowers surrounded the statue, roses of the deepest red and black. Like the sharingan.

Sasuke would spend a whole night knelt in front of the fine craftsmanship. For once he didn't even spare a thought for his ex-sensei and new lover. He didn't bother to check on him like he had on many nights previous. The man would be too weak and broken to go anywhere. And he had removed Sakura from the equation.

A tear slid down his cheek. It was followed soon by another. No, Sasuke remained alone in his grief, in front of his brother, undisturbed in the quiet of the night.

* * *

><p>Gai found what he was looking for; the first aid kit. He approached the figure on the sofa who had once again pulled the blanket around himself. He wouldn't meet Gai's eyes. The dark haired sensei sighed as he knelt in front of the younger man. Kakashi flinched.<p>

"Kakashi, please let me do this."

"I told you, I can do it myself. If you would just leave and give me some privacy."

"Hmmm now I know you're lying! The Kakashi I know has never bothered to lick his own wounds," Gai smiled bitterly. He reached out yet Kakashi continued to pull away from him.

It was strange seeing Kakashi's face. Though bruised and swollen it was impossible not to see the beauty there. What skin hadn't been hit was white and silky looking and Gai longed to touch it. Just to stroke the man and tell him that everything would be OK. But how could he, if Kakashi wouldn't confide in him. After all they had been through over the years, he had hoped that his rival would trust him.

Seeing Kakashi like this, without his mask, struggling to hold up his barriers, looking so vulnerable... it brought back memories of a time long ago. A time Gai often selfishly longed for.

Over the years Kakashi had withdrawn into himself many times. He had let himself go, barely ate, hidden himself away from the world. It pained Gai every time he had to watch his rival fall apart. Sakumo, Obito, Rin, Minato, Jiraiya and... Obito _again_, Tsunade, Shizune and now Naruto. But Gai would always be there for him and take care of him when he wouldn't take care of himself. Just like he always had. Just like he always will.


End file.
